Briser le mur
by Lymnia
Summary: Marinette et Adrien doivent affronter les conséquences du Jour des Héros et la relation entre les deux super héros s'en retrouve bouleversée. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, la télévision souhaite organiser un grand événement autour de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Le destin parviendra-t-il à les réunir?
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire sur cette série que j'affectionne particulièrement. Ceci est le fruit d'une idée qu'il m'est venue pendant les fêtes de fin d'année.

Pour vous donner le contexte de cette histoire, celle-ci peut-être vu comme une saison trois alternative (par rapport à l'évolution du caractères des personnages). J'espère cependant ne pas avoir trop changé leur personnalité.

Je serai peut-être amenée à changer la note de l'histoire pour certains chapitres et je vous préviendrais en temps voulu.

N'hésitez pas à faire des retours sur ce que j'écris, tous les commentaires sont pour moi constructifs, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je ne possède pas Miraculous: les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir

* * *

A travers le mur qui se trouve devant elle, Marinette reconnut les premières notes de la chanson. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait paniquer ou laisser son cœur la guider. A cette simple pensée, Marinette était encore plus perdue.

«Comment ai-je pu me retrouver dans une telle situation? »

Marinette, avec sa chance de Ladybug, ignorait quand le cours des choses avait pu déraper. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière. Elle entendit au loin les hurlements et les cris de joie. Cela lui rappela où elle se trouve.

La jeune styliste jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son kwami. Celle-ci s'était cachée dans l'une des poches de sa robe. Tikki vit que sa porteuse était dans tous ses états.

«Marinette?

\- Oui Tikki?

\- Peut-être est-ce pour le meilleur?

\- Je sais, acquiesça doucement Marinette. »

La franco-chinoise inspira puis expira doucement. Elle reprit enfin un semblant de calme. Quelqu'un dans sa périphérie lui fit signe, tout était ok. Cela signifie que ça allait être bientôt son tour.

«Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques mois que je participais à une soirée donnée en l'honneur de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Et qui plus est, en interprétant une chanson d'amour avec **lui** ... »


	2. 1 La demande de Nadja Chamak

Je publierai normalement un nouveau chapitre par semaine. Ce n'est qu'une indication, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir cette promesse sur le long terme.

Et voici le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1: La demande de Nadja Chamak

Tout avait commencé quelques mois après le Jour des héros. Un rythme de vie plus reposant avait des suites de représailles à l'affrontement contre le Papillon, pour le plus grand bonheur de nos super héros. L'inquiétude était bien sûr présente. Ils avaient conscience que leur pire ennemi avait dorénavant un allier de taille: le porteur du miraculeux du Paon. Néanmoins, les heures les plus sombres étaient passées.

Ladybug et Chat Noir venaient de vaincre un nouvel akuma. Ils venaient de fêter cela d'un de leur célèbre '' Bien joué! " lorsque Nadja Chamak vient à leur rencontre. Comme d'habitude, elle était essoufflée d'avoir suivi le couple de super héros dans leur dernière bataille. Elle défroissa rapidement sa tenue tout en reprenant contenance.

«Bonjour Nadia, accueillant chaleureusement l'héroïne aux pouvoirs de la création.

\- Vous êtes là pour une nouvelle interview? Demanda Chat Noir. Après tout, nous avons encore fait un travail fan-chat-stique aujourd'hui. »

Coccinelle leva les yeux au ciel de désespoir. Son partenaire n'avait pas déballé ses plus mauvais blagues depuis son arrivée dans la bataille. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à faire des jeux de mots? Elle ne le comprendrait jamais. Nadja la ramena à la réalité en riant de la blague de Chat Noir.

«Bien que la bataille d'aujourd'hui ait été épique, je ne viens pas à votre rencontre pour une interview.

\- Si ce n'est pas pour cela, s'enquit Ladybug, en quoi pourriez-nous vous aider?

\- Mes grands patrons voudraient lancer un projet et souhaiteraient parler avec vous de celui-ci. »

Les deux porteurs de miraculeux s'échangèrent alors un regard surpris. En quoi les responsables d'une grande chaîne de télévision auraient-ils besoin de l'un de leurs projets?

«Veuillez nous excuser Nadja, permettre le super héros, mais nous ne voyons pas en quoi nous sommes concernés.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire grand choisi à ce propos. Tout cela est très secret. La seule indication que je veux vous révéler, c'est que nous aimerions créer un grand événement autour de vous deux, Ladybug et Chat Noir. »

Les deux super héros étaient perplexes face à cette annonce. Ils étaient fiers que leurs figures soient emblématiques, qu'ils soient des symboles qui inspirent les gens. Cependant, ils ne doivent pas oublier de protéger leur identité civile. La journaliste sentit la tension qui était apparue et tenta de rassurer les deux héros de Paris.

«Je suis consciente que vous ne voulez pas vous exposer aux yeux du monde. Nous avons tous un souvenir mitigé du Jour des Héros ... grimaça Nadja. C'est aussi pour c'est raison que les responsables de ma chaîne aimeraient vous rencontrer.

\- Je ne sais pas Nadja ... a répondu Coccinelle en consultant son partenaire du regard. Notre vie de super héros est assez imprévisible. »

La magie sembla à ce moment-là le leur rappeler. La bague de Chat Noir clignota, signalant sa prochaine détransformation. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le miraculeux de Ladybug qui rappela à son propriétaire que son temps était compté.

«Comme vous devez le savoir, continuez la Coccinelle masquée, nous ne savons quand nous pourrions être disponibles. L'apparition d'un nouvel akuma peut survenir à toute heure ...

\- Je ne vous demande pas de réponse immédiate, précisa Nadja, mais le plus tôt serait apprécié. »

L'héroïne aux cheveux bleu nuit ne savait pas comment lui répondre et ne souhaitait pas prendre de décision hâtive. Elle aurait au moins voulu en parler sérieusement parler avec son coéquipier. Cependant, elle était à cours de temps: il ne lui restait qu'un seul pois à ses boucles d'oreilles. Devinant facilement les pensées de sa dame, Chat Noir intervient dans leur nom auprès de la présentatrice.

«Je vous promets Nadja, nous allons y réfléchir. Quelle que soit notre réponse, nous vous tiendrons au courant de celle-ci. (envoyé un regard entendu à Ladybug). C'est d'accord?

\- Je vais prévenir mes responsables de cette réponse préalable, annonça madame Chamak.

\- Chat Noir, je dois vraiment y aller. Je vais être à court de temps. Nous rappellerons de ça plus tard, le prévient-elle avec un ton un peu plus dur.

\- J'ai hâte Ladybug, lui répliqua son partenaire en reconnaissant sa pique. »

L'héroïne coccinelle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel suite au flirt de Chat Noir. Elle souhaite une bonne fin de journée à la journaliste puis s'envole sur les toits de Paris.

* * *

Marinette arrive juste à temps chez ses parents. Elle avait à peine atterri sur son balcon qu'elle se détransforma. Elle entama une conversation avec son kwami tout en descendant dans sa chambre.

«C'était tout juste Tikki. J'ai cru que je n'atteindrais jamais la boulangerie.

\- J'ai prolongé ta transformation jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus la maintenir. Cela couplé à la bataille contre l'akuma, cela m'a donné la vidé de mon énergie.

La jeune styliste avait effectivement remarqué que son kwami avait besoin d'un dépôt élargi mérité. Mais Marinette savait aussi ce qui pouvait revigorer Tikki et qui lui faisait toujours plaisir. Elle alla prendre quelque chose dans une cachette présente dans sa chambre.

«Je connais le remède idéal à cela. Un macaron?

\- Merci Marinette! »

L'adolescente ne s'était pas trompé. Un large sourire avait illuminé le visage de la petite créature magique à la vue de son péché mignon. Marinette se demandait parfois comment elle ferait pour contenter l'appétit de Tikki si elle n'avait pas été fille de boulanger

Tikki était en train de grignoter son biscuit quand elle s'aperçut que sa porteuse semblait songeuse. Cela n'était pas inhabituel, bien au contraire, mais la petite coccinelle nota l'absence de sourire. C'était le signe que quelque chose a choisi minait les pensées de la collégienne.

«Quelque chose a choisi ne va pas Marinette?

\- C'est Chat Noir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a répondu à Nadja sans me consulter? s'emporta presque sa porteuse. Il sait pourtant que je refuse de prendre des décisions concernant notre image sans qu'on en parle ensemble.

\- A ce que je sache, Chat Noir n'a rien accepté ni refusé auprès de madame Chamak.

\- Merci Tikki, ironisa Marinette en lançant un regard noir à son kwami, je vois que tu défends mon point de vue!

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il est fait en sorte de laisser le temps. Je trouve qu'il a plutôt bien géré la situation sans autant laisser madame Chamak sans réponse.

\- Je le reconnais: je n'aurai pas pu faire mieux ... avoue l'alter-ego de Ladybug.

Elle ne pouvait que reconnaître que son partenaire avait su gérer pour mieux échanger avec la journaliste. Épuisée par le récent combat, sa seule pensée avait été à partir de plus tôt, son temps étant presque épuisé. Mais Chat Noir avait pris le relais et avait pensé pour deux.

Marinette avait remarqué que sa relation avec le porteur du miracle de la destruction avait changé récemment. Ils étaient plus proches que leurs débuts: ils avaient maintenant une confiance presque aveugle en l'autre. La jeune franco-chinoise savait que le Jour des Héros n'était pas étranger à l'évolution de leur relation. Se retrouver face à leur Némésis les avaient poussés dans leurs retranchements. Ils auraient pu compter que sur leurs capacités respectives pour sortir vivants - bien que non victorieux- de cette bataille. Depuis lors, une symbiose parfaite née entre eux et cela avait été un avantage précieux dans la lutte contre les akumas. Cependant, c'était bien plus que ça pour la jeune styliste: son partenaire était devenu une personne importante dans sa vie. A la fin,

Marinette secoua alors violemment la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser ça? Chat Noir est peut-être le partenaire de son alter ego jusqu'à ce qu'ils vainquent le Papillon ... Néanmoins, ce ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aurait réservé une place dans sa vie civile quand tout serait fini. Elle aurait pensé avant tout à Adrien et à leur futur ensemble. Cette perspective simple rend instantanément le sourire à l'adolescente.

Suite au fameux pique-nique au parc, Marinette avait quelque chose changé d'attitude en présence d'Adrien. Bien sûr, rien de radical - Marinette restant Marinette. Elle rougissait toujours furieusement si elle croisait le regard du jeune modèle, mais parvenait maintenant à échanger une conversation simple avec l'objet de son affection. Une petite révolution en soi, comme aurait remarqué Alya. Sa meilleure amie souhaitait que ce premier pas en avant soit le premier de beaucoup d'autres. Adrien resterait toujours celui qui compte le plus, qu'importe la place que prenait Chat dans sa vie. Penser à Chat Noir lui rappela l'objet premier de sa conversation avec son kwami.

«Dis-moi Tikki, tu en penses quoi de cette demande de rendez-vous? Tu ne crois pas que c'est risqué?

\- Marinette, je sais que tu veux encore plus tu protèges après le quasi fiasco du Jour des Héros ...

\- On nous avait tout juste prévu à l'époque. Nous n'avions pas vraiment eu notre mot à dire. Mais vois comment cela s'est fini: le Papillon a profité de la foule rassemblée et d'une fausse illusion pour mettre son plan en marche. Je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète ...

\- Après ce qui s'est passé, cela ne devrait pas vous pousser à rencontrer les dirigeants de la chaîne de télévision?

\- Afin de voir en quoi consiste exactement ce projet? s'interrogea Marinette, devinant le cheminement de pensée de sa fidèle amie.

\- Nous terminons cette conversation ce soir, lui a répondu Tikki après avoir consulté l'heure sur l'ordinateur de Marinette. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu repartes au collège. Il te reste moins de dix minutes avant la reprise des cours. »

Marinette étant Marinette, elle paniqua. Elle se dépêcha et prépara ses affaires dont elle allait avoir besoin pour ses cours de l'après-midi. Puis elle ne précipita vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle saisit au passage un croissant tout en souhaitant un bon après-midi à ses parents.

Dans son malheur, l'akuma avait attaqué lors d'une pause déjeuner et elle avait à peine eu le temps de manger. Parfois, Marinette se demandait un commentaire - en tant qu'alter-ego de Coccinelle - elle pouvait avoir autant de malchance dans sa vie civile.


	3. 2 Décision commune

Je reviens vers vous pour le deuxième chapitre, et dans les temps!

Je tenais juste à préciser le fil de l'histoire, les interactions entre les différents personnages vont se multiplier. Je sais que pour l'instant tout est centré sur Coccinelle et Chat noir, mais c'est le temps que je pose les bases de mon histoires.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le soir même, le jeune modèle était de retour dans sa chambre après un repas bien mérité. Même si celui-ci respectait le régime qui avait été décidé pour lui, Adrien aurait mangé n'importe quoi tellement il avait faim. Tout comme sa partenaire masquée, il avait dû sauter le déjeuner afin de respecter ses engagements de super héros. Il avait ensuite dû suivre ses cours le ventre vide. Ses obligations s'étaient poursuivies avec les derniers essayages nécessaires pour la prochaine collection de son père et un cours de chinois.

Adrien était donc content que cette journée prenne enfin fin. Il s'effondra sur son lit et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Malheureusement, son kwami ne dut pas voir son besoin de calme puisqu'il vient le déranger.

« Adrien, je veux du camembert !

\- Je me demande Plagg, s'interrogea Adrien en relevant la tête de son oreiller, si un jour quelqu'un est arrivé à te soutirer un simple ''s'il-te-plait'' ?

\- A quoi bon ? Tous mes porteurs savaient que je continuerais à leur demander, de quelque manière que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que j'en reçoive.

\- Un vrai petit prince, soupira le garçon aux cheveux blonds, c'est bien ce que je me disais ! Et dire que certains voient en moi un enfant pourri gâté...

\- Je ne suis pas un prince, mais un dieu, dois-je te le rappeler ? »

Adrien reconnut les premiers signes d'une discussion qui allait être interminable. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'énergie pour y faire face. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en main et de tuer dans l'œuf les arguments de Plagg.

« Un dieu ne peut-il pas lui-même avoir son fromage sans mon autorisation ?

\- Oui, mais tu le gardes dans ta réserve !

\- Ne passes-tu pas à travers les portes ? lui répliqua Adrien.

\- Si, mais...

\- Plagg, va simplement chercher ton camembert, soupira le jeune mannequin. Mais laisse-moi me reposer deux minutes s'il-te-plait... »

Notant l'épuisement de son porteur, le kwami aux pouvoirs de la destruction comprit qu'il devait aller chercher lui-même son fromage. Pour la peine, il se vengea et avala deux portions au lieu d'une. Pendant ce temps, Adrien profita du calme ambiant pour faire le point sur sa journée. Des cours sans événement majeur... Des obligations extérieures de plus en plus fatigantes au vu de sa vie bien remplie... Mais surtout, il avait eu droit à une nouvelle bataille au côté de la fille qui lui avait volé son cœur... Ladybug.

Le fait de penser à sa lady apaisa l'esprit de l'adolescent. Sa partenaire avait un don pour cela : le simple souvenir d'un de ses sourires lui faisait fondre le cœur. Celui-ci arrivait même à lui faire oublier tous ses soucis. Adrien avait noté que le lien qui les unissait ne s'était que renforcé avec le temps. Et il n'en était que plus heureux. Sa Coccinelle souhaitait que leur relation reste professionnelle. Cependant, la lutte contre le mal les avait amenés à développer une connexion unique. La voir ce jour-là avait été le rayon de soleil qui avait allumé sa journée. Le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre lui rappela leur interaction avec la présentatrice TV.

« Plagg ?

\- Oui ?

\- Le rendez-vous que veut avoir la télévision avec Ladybug et Chat Noir...

\- Tu veux parler de la demande de Madame Chamak ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce une bonne idée de rencontrer les responsables de cette chaîne ? Ou nous exposerions-nous trop en le faisant ?

\- Pour le moment, vous n'avez pas reçu beaucoup d'informations à propos de ce mystérieux projet... Mais si vous décidez de vous lancer dans celui-ci, souviens-toi gamin : ton identité devra rester secrète avant tout.

\- T'inquiète pas Plagg, j'en suis conscient. Quant à participer à ce fameux projet... J'ignore si nous sommes prêts avec Ladybug pour une autre célébration autour de nos figures. Le souvenir du Jour des héros nous est toujours amer... Nous avons été proches de l'irréparable et même Ladybug n'aurait pas pu réparer les dégâts avec sa magie. »

Si Plagg ne le connaissait pas, il l'aurait trouvé pessimiste. Cependant, il avait vu les dégâts que l'affrontement contre le Papillon avaient eu sur le moral d'Adrien. Bien qu'il ne se dise pas très attaché à lui, Plagg s'était inquiété. Il avait alors veillé à sa manière sur l'adolescent. Tout comme Tikki, il avait dû gérer quelques cauchemars à la suite des heures sombres. Le temps avait fait son œuvre et leurs porteurs allaient mieux maintenant. Cependant, il restait encore des traces de ce qu'il s'était passer ce jour-là.

« Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire Adrien. Seulement, tu devrais y réfléchir sérieusement avant que vous ne donniez votre réponse.

\- Personnellement, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tord : nous serons deux à donner notre réponse.

\- J'ai toujours raison Adrien...

\- Ça, c'est à voir, murmura Adrien avant de se lever soudainement de son lit. J'ai besoin de parler avec ma Lady. Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

Avant même que le kwami puisse émettre son refus, Chat Noir faisait son apparition dans la chambre d'Adrien Agreste. Afin d'être sûr de ne pas se faire voir, il alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Certain que rien ne viendrait interrompre sa communication, il lança un appel à destination de sa partenaire. Bientôt, il entendit la voix de la fille à qui appartient son cœur.

« Chat Noir ?

\- Bonsoir ma Lady.

\- Un problème ? Devons-nous échanger des patrouilles nocturnes ?

\- Aucun souci à l'horizon. Est-ce que je te dérange ?

\- Non, je comptais seulement aller me coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil est bienvenue après aujourd'hui.

\- Tu comptes aussi rêver de petits chats ou ton partenaire dans sa tenue de cuir ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Chaton, si c'est pour flirter que tu m'appelles, je te préviens tout de suite. Je vais te raccrocher au nez !

\- Non, rit Chat Noir avant de redevenir sérieux. Je souhaitais te demander ton avis sur un tout autre sujet.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Que penses-tu du projet dont nous a parlé Nadja ? »

Chat Noir obtint pour réponse le silence. Au bout d'un certain temps, il entendit un soupir de la part de sa coéquipière. Il comprit alors que la question était épineuse. Il allait devoir avancer avec des pincettes s'il ne souhaitait pas brusquer Ladybug.

« Ma Lady, je ne te demande pas quelle réponse tu veux que nous donnions à madame Chamak... Je souhaite juste savoir ce que tu penses de cette rencontre. Cet après-midi, j'ai bien vu que cette idée n'avait pas l'air de t'emballer.

\- Je suis désolée si j'ai voulu écourter la discussion avec Nadja... Sa demande m'a vraiment prise de court.

\- Tu n'as pas été la seule, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Et toi, serais-tu prêt à rencontrer les patrons de madame Chamak ?

\- Je ne le ferai pas si tu refuses de le faire.

\- Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Chat Noir. »

La confiance sous-entendue dans cette réponse réchauffa le cœur au super héros. Au fil du temps et de leurs conversations, il avait apprécié que Ladybug prenne en compte son avis lorsqu'ils devaient prendre des décisions communes. La bataille contre le Patineur leur avait rappelé que leur duo ne fonctionnait bien ensemble que lorsqu'ils s'écoutaient l'un l'autre. Sa Coccinelle le ramena à la réalité en lui parlant de nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas... si je suis prête pour faire encore face un tel événement.

\- Tu... hésita Chat noir. Tu repenses toujours à ce qui s'est passé le Jour des Héros ?

\- Je sais que ce devrait être de l'histoire ancienne...

\- Ce ne sera jamais un sujet tabou entre nous. Si tu veux discuter de ce qui s'est passé, je serai toujours là pour être une oreille attentive. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais pas ce soir si tu veux bien.

\- Tout ce que je veux ma Lady. »

Un silence un peu gênant s'ensuivit entre les super héros. Ils devaient prendre ensemble une décision. Cependant, Chat Noir n'était pas sûr que continuer leur discussion à ce instant-là soit une bonne idée. Ladybug le surprit néanmoins.

« Et toi Chat, que penses-tu de ce ''grand événement'' qu'ils voudraient faire ?

\- Je suis toujours flatté que l'on veuille nous rendre honneur au cours de ce genre d'événements. Et cette fois, j'apprécie que l'on nous tienne au courant en amont du projet.

\- C'est agréable de savoir que les gens ont appris du passé, acquiesça Ladybug. Ils prennent maintenant des précautions pour la sécurité de tous.

\- Je ne dis pas que nous devrions accepter l'entrevue, précisa Chat Noir. Seulement, si nous y allons, nous pourrions voir l'étendue de ce qu'ils veulent faire. En sachant ce qui nous attend, on pourrait faire à l'avenir des choix plus judicieux. »

De l'autre côté de la communication, Ladybug éclata de rire. Chat Noir resta alors muet et perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa partenaire avait une telle réaction. La jeune super héroïne entendit le silence de son coéquipier et en déduisit qu'elle l'avait surpris. Elle lui devait donc une explication.

« J'ai eu l'impression d'entendre mon kwami. Nous avons eu le temps de nous interroger à propos de ce projet. Elle m'a exposé quasiment le même argument que le tien.

\- Est-ce que cela signifie que tu es sensible à celui-ci ?

\- Je reconnais que connaître le projet pourrait être un atout. Cela nous permettrait de leur demander davantage de précautions en ce qui concerne la sécurité.

\- Est-ce que cela signifie que nous acceptons de les rencontrer ? demanda Chat Noir avec un sourire.

\- Je te préviens tout de suite Chat, cela ne veut pas dire que j'accepterai le projet. S'il y a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas, je n'hésiterai pas à mettre mon veto.

\- Compris ma Lady, et je suis tout à fait de ton avis.

\- Si nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, alors nous sommes d'accord.

\- Tu contactes Nadja pour lui dire que l'on accepte de rencontrer ses patrons ?

\- Ok. Ils souhaiterons probablement savoir quand nous sommes disponibles. Enfin, si on compte sur ma chance pour ne pas avoir d'akuma au moment prévu.

\- Compte sur ma malchance pour rappeler au Papillon pour d'attaquer Paris à ce moment-là.

\- Une probabilité de cinquante pour cent d'avoir un nouvel akuma ? Je tente quand même ma chance. Les responsables de Nadja voudront probablement tout nous expliquer. Cela risque de durer un certain temps. Quand pourrais-tu être libre dans les semaines à venir ?

\- Tu sais que c'est une question très personnelle ma Lady ? voulut la taquiner Chat Noir. C'est pourtant toi qui me rappelles toujours que l'on doit en savoir le moins possible sur l'autre...

\- Chaton, je sais ce que j'ai dit, soupira Ladybug. Tu sais très bien que je te demande ça uniquement dans un contexte particulier. Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir accepter cette rencontre. »

Chat Noir comprit à la réponse de Ladybug qu'il ne devait pas plus la taquiner. Sinon, il risquait de l'énerver pour de bon. Redevenant sérieux, il alla chercher dans sa chambre sa tablette et consulta son emploi du temps. Il donna ses disponibilités à sa partenaire et ils dirent bientôt ''Bonne nuit''.

* * *

La communication avec Chat Noir à peine finie, Ladybug envoya un message à la présentatrice télévisée avec son yo-yo magique. Cela étant fait, elle demanda à Tikki de lui redonner son identité civile. Étant montée sur son balcon pour répondre à Chat Noir, Marinette était maintenant en pyjama dehors et elle frissonna à la petite brise nocturne. Son kwami s'en aperçut rapidement.

« Marinette, tu ferais mieux de redescendre dans ta chambre si tu ne veux pas tomber malade.

\- Oui, tu as raison. »

Marinette fut bientôt sur son lit, prête à aller se coucher. Elle avait appris avec le temps qu'elle ne devait pas se surmener face à sa vie bien remplie. Elle devait aussi ne pas négliger son sommeil, si elle souhaitait continuer à cumuler sa vie d'adolescente et sa vie secrète de super héroïne. Toute occasion de se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude était donc bienvenue.

Alors qu'elle glissait dans ses draps, Marinette se tourna vers la petite déesse de la création.

« Tikki, tu penses vraiment que nous ne faisons pas une erreur en acceptant ce rendez-vous ?

\- Tu le dis toi-même, ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous. Cela ne vous engage à rien.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Allez Marinette, tout va bien pour l'instant. Vous avez appris du passé avec Chat Noir. Je suis sûre que vous saurez prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment.

\- Merci Tikki. Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit Marinette. »

Apaisée par les paroles de sa petite confidente, Marinette partit rapidement pour le pays des rêves.

* * *

Comme vous avez pu le deviner, le chapitre suivant comportera la rencontre avec les personnes de la télévision. A la semaine prochaine!


	4. 3 Les patrons de la chaîne de télévision

Et voici le troisième chapitre. Vous allez enfin en savoir plus sur le mystérieux projet proposé par la télévision à nos super-héros.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre avec les patrons de la chaîne de télévision

La rencontre avec les responsables de la chaîne de télévision eut lieu plus tôt qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Le rendez-vous avait été pris seulement quelque jours après la demande de madame Chamak, un jeudi en début de soirée.

Bien que ce soir un soir de semaine, les super héros n'avaient trouvé que cet horaire commun dans leur emploi du temps respectif. Marinette avait dû prétexter une rencontre internationale via webcam entre passionnés de mode. Ainsi, elle s'était assurée que ses parents ne viendraient pas la voir durant la soirée. Quant à Adrien, il n'avait pas dû chercher très loin un mensonge. Après une nouvelle journée épuisante, il avait demandé à se retirer dans sa chambre dès la fin du dîner.

Ladybug et Chat Noir se rencontrèrent à vingt heures trente sur le toit des studios TVi. Pour plus de discrétion, Ladybug avait demandé à arriver par la voie des airs et sa requête avait été acceptée. Chat Noir avait à peine rejoint sa lady qu'il lui souhaita bonsoir... à sa manière. Il fit un baise-main et sa partenaire réagit comme à son habitude : elle le repoussa gentiment avec un regard mi-agacé, mi- désespéré.

« Tu es à l'heure Chat Noir.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ma Lady. Tu sais très bien que je ne manquerai jamais une occasion de te voir en dehors des combats, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire malicieux.

\- Je te préviens Chaton, garde ton flirt pour toi pendant cette entrevue. J'avais déjà des hésitations à venir ici, alors je n'hésiterai pas à partir. On est d'accord ?

-Ok, tout ce que tu voudras... Buginette. »

Ladybug se figea à la mention de ce surnom. Elle était prête à remettre Chat Noir à sa place, mais fut interrompue par une quinte de toux. Les porteurs de miraculous tournèrent leur attention vers la personne nouvellement venue. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, habillée d'un tailleur pantalon beige et qui avait à la main un agenda et un carnet de notes.

Après avoir croisé Nathalie tous les jours depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Adrien reconnut en elle une secrétaire. Elle semblait visiblement porter beaucoup de responsabilités. La femme s'approcha rapidement d'eux et s'adressa de manière très formelle.

« Ladybug, Chat Noir, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Tout le monde est déjà arrivé, nous n'attendions plus que vous. »

Ne semblant pas attendre de réponse, elle se retourna et repartit vers la sortie de secours par laquelle elle était arrivée. La super héroïne sembla à ce moment-là noter ce qu'elle venait de leur dire.

« Tout le monde ? »

Chat Noir, n'ayant pas pas plus d'informations qu'elle, lui adressa un haussement d'épaules. Il lui fit ensuite signe de suivre la secrétaire. Ils se pressèrent alors pour la rejoindre. Ils descendirent ensemble trois étages puis la femme les mena au travers du dédale de couloirs. Bien que le début de soirée soit un créneau horaire important pour les chaînes de télévisions, ils ne croisèrent presque personne. Les super héros n'eurent pas à justifier leur présence au sein du bâtiment. Bientôt, la secrétaire les fit entrer dans une salle de réunion. Elle sembla avoir fini sa tâche elle alla s'installer à une table où se trouvait un ordinateur portable.

Chat Noir et Ladybug n'étaient cependant pas aussi à l'aise que cette femme : ils étaient restés à l'entrée de la pièce. En effet, le silence s'était brusquement abattu au moment où ils avaient fait leur apparition. Les deux protecteurs de Paris étaient maintenant la cible des regards des personnes présentes dans la pièce. En tant que super héros, ils étaient habitués à être au centre de l'attention dès qu'ils arrivaient quelqu'un part. Toutefois, en cet instant même, cela était beaucoup plus intimidant. Un homme imposant d'une cinquantaine d'année, portant un costard fait sur mesure – d'après d'œil expert de Marinette – sembla se rendre compte de leur gêne et alla à leur rencontre.

« Bonsoir Ladybug et Chat Noir, ravis que vous ayez pu venir. Ne soyez pas timides, nous n'allons pas vous manger. »

Cette blague sembla dérider Chat Noir. Il se dit que tout irait bien si quelqu'un avait un humour semblable au sien. Du côté de Ladybug, cette tentative de mise en confiance n'eut pas tout à fait le même effet. Elle appréhenda les heures à venir si elle devait supporter deux personnes échangeant des plaisanteries. Elle préféra donc poser tout de suite le cadre de cette réunion.

« Si vous le voulez bien, je souhaiterai que nous commencions le plus vite possible cette rencontre. Je n'aime pas laisser Paris trop longtemps sans surveillance.

\- Une personne qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui n'aime pas perdre de temps, la complimenta leur interlocuteur. J'apprécie les personnes qui ont une vision identique à la mienne. »

Cette réponse de l'homme au costard rassura Ladybug. S'il pouvait travailler avec efficacité et de manière professionnelle, alors il ne devait pas avoir de problème à une éventuelle future entente. Cela dépendait de ce qui allait se dire au cours de cette réunion. L'homme – qui allait diriger cette entrevue d'après Ladybug – invita les super héros à s'installer aux places qui leur avaient été attribuées.

Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient été placés en bout de table, de manière à faire face à un écran de projection. L'héroïne masquée compta huit personnes avec eux, qui s'assirent bientôt à leur place. L'homme au costard sur mesure prit la parole.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est installé, vous pouvons commencer. Chat Noir, Ladybug, j'aimerai faire les présentations. Si le projet pour lequel nous sommes rassemblés ce soir se met en place, chaque personne ici présente en obtiendra une partie de la gestion. Je me présente : Daniel Angelin, je suis directeur des programmes. Mes collaborateurs et moi sommes à l'origine de ce projet. Je suis aujourd'hui accompagnée de ma secrétaire Claire, expliqua-t-il en désignant la jeune femme qui avait accueilli les super héros. Monsieur Sainand, producteur, a été tout de suite été enthousiasme à l'idée du projet. Il est venu avec mademoiselle Onglois, sa directrice de production. »

Un homme et une femme firent simplement signe de la main aux super héros afin que ceux-ci puissent les identifier. A leur tenue moins stricte et plus décontractée, Ladybug et Chat Noir comprit qu'ils étaient les esprits créatifs dans cette pièce. Monsieur Angelin poursuivit les présentations.

« Face à moi, voici Monsieur Hauly. Il prendrait en charge la réalisation de ce divertissement. A sa gauche, madame Rosigny. Cette assistante réalisatrice a déjà travaillé de nombreuses fois à nos côtés dans le cadre d'émissions de divertissement. A son côté, je pense que je n'ai pas à vous présenter Nadja Chamak. »

La présence d'un visage familier était réconfortant pour Ladybug et Chat Noir. Dans cette pièce remplie de parfaits inconnus, être accompagnés de quelqu'un qui les ''connaissait'' était toujours une bonne chose.

« Merci encore d'avoir accepté cette invitation, remercia Nadja en souriant aux super héros.

\- Il n'a pas de quoi Nadja, répondit Chat Noir.

\- Nadja ayant établie des contacts avec vous depuis longtemps, elle se propose de devenir notre intermédiaire si le projet voit le jour, précisa monsieur Angelin. Pour finir, je vous présente Monsieur Kadiu. C'est le dirigeant de l'entreprise que nous sous-traitons pour la sécurité lorsque nous organisons de grands événements. »

L'homme aux épaules carrées présent à ses côtés adressa un simple signe de la tête aux super héros, leur montrant poliment qu'il était ravi de les rencontrer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblait à Chat Noir et Ladybug. Ils n'avaient pas encore entendu le son de sa voix depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Même si Chat Noir possédait la puissance d'un dieu de la destruction, il n'oserait jamais confronter la montagne de muscles qui était assis à sa gauche.

Maintenant que chaque personne savait identifier le reste des autres personnes présentes, il était temps d'entrer dans le cœur du sujet de cette réunion.

« Pourriez-nous nous présenter l'idée de départ ? Vous souhaitez organiser un grand événement autour de nos deux figures, mais sous quelle forme l'imaginez-vous ? demanda la Coccinelle masquée.

\- Concrètement, nous aimerions tourner une émission de divertissement en direct, expliqua le directeur des programmes. Ainsi, les gens n'ayant pas la possibilité d'assister à l'événement pourraient le suivre depuis chez eux.

\- J'aime l'idée, se réjouit Chat Noir. Seulement, et je pense que ma Ladybug me rejoindra sur ce point, en quoi cela nous concerne ? En quoi pourrions-nous vous aider ?

\- Si vous acceptez le projet, vous étions dans l'optique de vous intégrer directement au projet. Vous auriez un droit de regard sur le contenu.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ladybug. Mais, nous ne connaissons rien à la création d'une émission de télévision.

\- Moi non plus, si ça peut te rassurer ma Lady. »

La porteuse du miraculous de la création ne s'était pas attendue à une telle proposition. Une très belle proposition, elle devait même l'avouer. Cependant, à part quelques notions dans l'organisation d'un défilé de mode, elle ne se connaissait pas d'autres compétences en la matière.

« Nous ne vous demanderions pas de créer d cette émission, répondit amusé monsieur Angelin. Notre projet est de créer un grand événement autour de vous, mais qui vous ressemble : un spectacle empreint de magie et qui véhiculerait vos valeurs. Et qui mieux que Ladybug et Chat Noir pour nous aider à comprendre comment le faire ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça Ladybug bien que restant un peu méfiante. Soumettez-nous les idées que vous avez et voyons si vous avons la même vision d'un tel événement. »

Encouragé par les dires de la super héroïne, monsieur Angelin demanda à sa secrétaire de lancer le diaporama qu'ils avaient prévu pour l'occasion. Il laissa ensuite mademoiselle Onglois prendre le relais.

« Nous souhaiterions que cette émission ait lieu pendant la période des fêtes de fin d'année. Nous savons que ce n'est pas la période idéale pour produire une émission en direct. Si nous aimerions la faire à ce moment précis, c'est parce que nous désirerions intégrer un côté caritatif à l'événement.

\- Vous sauvez Paris presque quotidiennement, poursuivit monsieur Sainand. L'idée serait que la population puisse s'identifier à vous en faisant une bonne action à leur propre niveau.

\- L'altruisme est en effet une des qualités que nous essayons de transmettre au travers de nos actions. Il faudrait voir jusqu'à où nous pourrions aller pour la bonne cause, nuança Ladybug.

\- Avez-vous déjà sélectionné le ou les causes qui seraient bénéficiaires des dons récoltés ? demanda Chat Noir.

\- Non, sur ce point nous voulions vous laisser le libre choix, leur expliqua le producteur.

\- Merci, répondit le héros masqué touché par le geste.

\- En ce qui concerne les différents tableaux que nous pourrions proposer, poursuivit mademoiselle Onglois, nous avons envisagé...

Durant l'heure suivante, la comité réuni et les deux super héros débattirent des différents contenus du divertissement. Toutes les sujets furent évoqués et débattus, de la variété des numéros aux différents artistes qui seraient à contacter.

Ladybug et Chat Noir s'étaient mis d'accord pour prendre leur décision quelques jours après la réunion. Ainsi, ils pourraient réfléchir posément à la question avant de donner leur réponse. Néanmoins, ils participèrent avec entrain aux discussions, n'hésitant pas à faire des propositions ou à donner leur avis. Pris dans la jouissance de créer un événement qui leur ressemblait, ils oublièrent rapidement que le projet n'était toujours qu'à l'état de concept. Rien ne se ferait tant qu'ils ne donneraient pas leur autorisation.

Bientôt, toutes les questions portant sur le côté artistique du spectacle furent évoquées, il ne restait plus que les questions techniques. Le réalisateur prit la parole.

« Maintenant, il serait important que nous évoquions un point que nous avons omis jusque ici : le lieu de l'événement. Afin de pouvoir accueilli un grand nombre de personnes, nous avons présélectionné deux lieux : le champ de Mars avec la scène au pied de la Tour Eiffel...

\- Non ! répliqua instantanément Ladybug. »

Cette réponse rapide surprit les professionnels de l'audiovisuel, mais pas son partenaire. Suite à leur conversation plus tôt dans la semaine, Chat Noir savait qu'elle avait toujours dû mal à dissocier la Tour Eiffel du Jour des Héros. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas expliquer la raison pour laquelle Ladybug refusait catégoriquement la proposition. Il échangea un regard avec sa lady et tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait gagner un peu de temps.

« Je suis du même avis que ma Lady. Je sais que cet endroit est symbolique parce que c'est là que notre légende est née. Cependant, n'est-ce pas un espace trop exposé ? interrogea-t-il l'expert en sécurité.

\- L'endroit est en effet ouvert de toute part. Cela signifierait délimiter des accès et donc bloquer toute une partie du quartier. Ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure configuration si nous souhaitons sécuriser au mieux l'événement.

\- De plus, ajouta Ladybug avec une voix un peu moins assurée qu'à son habitude, je ne suis pas certaine que l'endroit soit l'idéal. Au vu des dernières célébrations qui ont eu lieu en notre honneur...

\- L'affrontement contre le Papillon s'est déroulé sur la Tour Eiffel ! réalisa alors Nadja. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés... Nous n'avions pas pris en compte que le monument pouvait évoquer d'autres souvenirs, autres que celui de vos débuts.

\- Ce n'est rien Nadja, la rassura Ladybug. Seulement, je pense que la fête pourrait être meilleure si l'endroit n'est pas empreint d'une certaine amertume.

\- Sur ce point, je rejoins Ladybug. Quel est le second lieu que vous aviez repéré ? demanda Chat Noir.

\- Le Stade des princesses. »

Cette réponse n'obtient pas de refus immédiat de la part de la super héroïne, ce qui fut bon signe pour les professionnels de la télévision. Pour Chat Noir, il lui semblait que le lieu était bien plus adéquat. D'un simple regard vers sa coéquipière, il comprit la raison de son silence. Elle semblait passer en revue les différentes éventualités, anticipant tous les problèmes que pourraient causer un tel événement dans le stade.

« Un espace clos, mais habitué à recevoir de grands événements, récapitula Chat Noir. Et puis, c'est à cet endroit que nous avons combattu notre premier akuma. C'est peut-être un signe ma Lady.

\- Peut-être. Je voudrais votre avis d'expert monsieur Kadiu, demanda la super héroïne.

\- Je connais déjà la configuration du stade. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'y superviser quelques événements. Comme l'a dit Chat Noir, c'est un espace clos, mais l'évacuation y est assez simple et il y est plus facile d'y gérer les foules.

\- On se déciderait alors pour le stade des Princesses ? souhaita savoir le producteur. Si c'est le cas, nous devons le confirmer rapidement auprès des exploitants afin de réserver une date.

\- Nous vous promettons que vous serez mis au courant de notre décision le plus tôt possible. »

Chat Noir avait préféré leur rappeler ce point. De plus, sachant que la question était épineuse pour sa lady, il fit en sorte de changer le sujet de la conversation.

« A part le lieu, nous reste-il d'autres sujets techniques importants à évoquer ?

\- Oui, intervient la secrétaire avant de se tourner vers son patron. Monsieur, vous aviez parlé de la présentation de l'émission...

\- Merci Claire, il est vrai que je l'avais écrit dans mes notes. Ladybug et Chat Noir, commença monsieur Angelin, nous serions honorés si... vous acceptiez d'animer cette soirée.

Si les deux protecteurs de Paris avaient été étonnés au cours de la soirée, cette demande les laissa muets de surprise. Ils s'échangèrent un rapide regard, même s'ils connaissaient déjà la réponse de l'autre.

\- Non, répondirent-ils de manière synchronisée. Nous ne le ferons pas.

\- Ce serait évidemment un honneur de jouer les présentateurs, mais ce n'est pas notre rôle, expliqua Chat Noir pour justifier leur décision.

\- Que se passerait-il s'il y avait malheureusement une attaque durant la soirée ? demanda Ladybug. Devrions-nous courir partout pour jouer sur les deux tableaux ?

\- La sécurité de la population passe avant toute chose, poursuivit son partenaire. Accepter le projet représente déjà beaucoup, mais animer le spectacle, c'est tout simplement trop nous demander.

\- De plus, cela nous exposerait trop. C'est un risque immense pour nos identités civiles que nous refusons de prendre.

\- D'accord, d'accord, reconnut le directeur des programmes en riant. Nous avions deviné que vous refuseriez cette demande.

\- Alors pourquoi nous avoir quand même posé la question ? s'étonna Ladybug.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ? lui répondit l'homme au costard.

Marinette, derrière son alter-ego, se dit que c'était une très bonne idée à suivre dans sa propre vie. Après tout, rien n'avait évolué dans sa vie amoureuse elle s'était cachée jusque alors derrière sa timidité. Son esprit était proche de partir pour une nouvelle rêverie à propos d'Adrien, mais elle fut rappeler à la réalité.

Ladybug sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se mit à observer chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Elle repéra bientôt le nouvel état émotionnel de Claire. La secrétaire regardait avec un regard anxieux l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Claire, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? chercha à savoirLadybug

\- Un nouvel akuma vient d'apparaître. J'avais demandé à ce que l'on me prévienne si cela se produisait pendant la réunion.

\- Très bonne initiative, la félicita Ladybug avant de se lever. Mais vous savez ce que cela signifie. Nous devons malheureusement vous laisser. »

Tous les habitants de Paris savaient qu'en cas d'akumatisation, Ladybug et Chat Noir quittaient tout pour venir les sauver. Cependant, le nouvel akuma arrivait alors au beau milieu d'un rendez-vous important. Les deux super héros suivirent le regard des professionnels de l'audiovisuel et devinèrent que de nombreux points restaient encore à traiter. Ils s'échangèrent alors un regard. Ladybug reconnut un rictus sur le visage de Chat Noir qu'elle n'aimait pas : il était sur le point de lui demander quelque chose

« Si tu penses à ce que je pense, il en est hors de question Chaton !

\- Seulement quelques minutes ma Lady, lui murmura-t-il. Je pars devant et tu me rejoins le plus rapidement possible.

\- Et que se passerait-il s'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant ce temps ?

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai neuf vies...

\- Chat Noir ! Je suis sérieuse !

\- Moi aussi. Mais j'apprécie ce projet tout comme toi. Alors reste ici. Gère cette affaire comme tu sais si bien le faire et je prépare le terrain avec l'akuma. D'accord ? »

Ladybug savait quand son partenaire était décidé et il l'était en ce moment même. Cela signifiait que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, pas même elle. Et même si elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, elle devait lui faire confiance. Elle se résigna à ce qu'il parte avec un peu d'avance.

« D'accord, vas-y. Mais tu ne l'affrontes pas jusqu'à ce que j'arrive !

\- Je reste à l'écart, j'observe et j'essaye de savoir où se trouve l'akuma, récita Chat Noir. Je connais la chanson.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que ce n'est pas un jeu ?

\- Ça pourrait le devenir... déclara Chat Noir avec un air songeur. J'adore jouer à chat avec les akumas. »

Son chat blagueur et ne prenant presque rien au sérieux était de retour, se plaignit mentalement la jeune héroïne masquée. Sa chance l'abandonnait : elle allait sûrement avoir droit à un combat ponctué de nombreux jeux de mots. Chat Noir dut néanmoins voir un changement dans son attitude. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la regarda avec un regard doux et réconfortant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention en ton absence. Mesdames et messieurs, ajouta Chat Noir aux autres présentes dans la pièce, pardonnez ce départ précipité. Le devoir m'appelle.

\- L'akuma a été repéré aux abords de Notre-Dame, se permit de lui préciser Claire.

\- Compris, la remercia le super héros avant de se tourner vers Ladybug. Ma lady, à dans quelques minutes. »

Il lui fit un rapide baise-main mais se retira avant que sa coéquipière ait le temps de réagir. Il s'enfuit ensuite de la pièce : il était temps pour lui de partir pour l'Île de la Cité. Ladybug le regarda partir sans rien dire. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui rappeler quoi faire : ils travaillaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Cependant, elle s'inquiétait quand elle le laissait seul face à un akuma. Son cœur lui disait qu'elle tenait beaucoup à Chat Noir, mais elle refusait de l'écouter. Elle préférait simplement suivre la logique de son esprit : son partenaire serait moins en danger dès qu'elle rejoindrait le combat.

Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle se libère rapidement de l'équipe de la télévision. Ladybug se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce et remarqua qu'ils la regardaient tous silencieux. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la raison de cela : les derniers échanges entre elle et Chat Noir. La super héroïne fut tout à coup mal à l'aise. Tout le monde savait que la nature de sa relation avec Chat Noir était un sujet dont elle refusait de parler. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas les gens de parler. Et malheureusement, Chat Noir ne l'aidait pas à faire taire les rumeurs. Pire, ses actions n'en créaient que plus.

Ladybug pouvait comprendre que les gens puissent imaginer un lien plus profond entre son partenaire et elle. Chat Noir flirtait ouvertement avec elle dans tout Paris, bien qu'elle repoussait ses avances. Seulement, le flirt du super héros s'était au fil du temps imbriqué dans leur bonne entente. Elle reconnut que parfois, elle_même n'avait pas repoussé son Chaton alors qu'il lui faisait la cour. Pire que cela, elle avait - rarement - répondu à ses tentatives de flirt pour voir sa réaction. Ladybug réalisa qu'elle devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir, sinon les choses pourraient déraper.

Se rappelant où elle se trouvait, la Coccinelle masquée se secoua la tête pour avoir de nouveau l'esprit clair. Il était temps que la Ladybug détachée fasse son retour.

« Désolé pour Chat Noir, vous savez comme il peut être... lança-t-elle. Bien, que puis-je régler très rapidement ?

\- Nous pouvons avancer avec tout ce dont nous avons parler, commença mademoiselle Onglois. Nous avons évoquer les grandes lignes et c'est tout ce qui nous fallait.

\- Enfin, presque tout, précisa monsieur. Il nous reste encore à obtenir votre accord. Bien que cette rencontre ait été écourté, j'espère que nous vous avons donné assez d'éléments pour que vous puissiez prendre votre décision.

\- Je sais que cette situation n'est pas idéale, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous nous avez déjà présenté bien plus que nous ne le pensions.

\- Si je peux me permettre, demanda la secrétaire en lui tendant un ensemble de feuilles agrafées ensemble, voici tout ce dont nous devions parler. J'avais prévu un récapitulatif au cas où... les circonstances l'exigeraient.

\- Merci, lui répondit Ladybug en acceptant la liasse de papier.

\- Juste une dernière petite précision Ladybug, demanda monsieur Angelin. Nous souhaiterions que le projet reste secret pour le moment. Alors, si vous pouviez faire en sorte que personne ne découvre ces papiers de travail ?

\- Pas de problème de ce côté, promit la porteuse du miraculous de la création.

Ladybug roula les feuilles puis les fit entrer dans son yo-yo magique. Conservés dans son outil de travail, les papiers ne risquaient rien.

Maintenant que plus rien ne la retenait, Ladybug fit ses au revoir aux professionnels de l'audiovisuel puis quitta la salle de réunion. Elle retrouva rapidement le chemin jusqu'au toit de la tour de télévision. Visualisant depuis ce point d'observation le lieu de la bataille, Ladybug s'élança ensuite sur les toits. Elle ne tarda pas à repérer Chat Noir et rejoignit le toit où il semblait se cacher.

« Salut ma Lady. Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Chat Noir... le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre. On s'est quittés il y a quelques minutes.

\- Trop long de mon point de vue, fit répondit Chat Noir avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Dis-moi plutôt ce que nous avons ce soir...

\- Ça dépend. Tu aimes les légumes ?

Ladybug ne comprit pas pourquoi son partenaire lui demandait cela. Mais il lui désigna alors la personne akumatisée et tout fut alors plus clair.

« Sérieusement ?! lui demanda Ladybug »

Chat Noir n'était pas près d'oublier l'expression qui peignait le visage de sa lady.

* * *

Je suis consciente que certains passages soient paru long. Cependant, il était nécessaire que je pose les bases (et quelques éléments) pour la suite de l'histoire.

En parlant de la suite, quelle tierce personne Ladybug et Chat Noir ont oublié avec la perspective de ce projet?

A la semaine prochaine!


	5. 4 Entrevue avec Maître Fu

Bonsoir à tous! Et je reviens avec le chapitre 4!

Alors, aviez-vous devinez la réponse de ma question de la dernière fois. Eh oui, c'est bien Maître Fu. Bien qu'on ne voit pas si souvent que cela dans la série (sauf à partir de la troisième saison), j'aime bien ce personne à la fois amusant et très sérieux. J'aimerai dans cette histoire le lier un peu plus dans la vie de nos deux super héros. Après tout, on devine aisément que, dans la série, Marinette passe beaucoup avec Maître Fu, mais on voit très peu de leurs échanges. J'essaye d'y remédier dans cette fan fiction.

* * *

Je tiens au passage remercier naruhina2. J'ai suivi son petit conseil de changer l'évaluation de ma fanfiction. J'avais fait le choix lors de la création de mon histoire de la mettre en K+, en pensant à de futurs chapitres. Comme je l'avais dit avant mon prologue, je pourrais modifier la note pour certains chapitres. En faisant le choix de reclasser mon histoire en K, je n'oublie pas cependant la sensibilité de certains, je **préviendrai donc clairement** lors de la parution de ces chapitres.

* * *

Chapitre 4: Entrevue avec Maître Fu

Ladybug et Chat étaient finalement arrivés à bout de cet akuma. Après s'être assuré que l'akumatisé allaitait bien, ils étaient sortis pour rejoindre un toit quelconque. N'ayant utilisé leur pouvoir qu'en dernier lieu, ils leur restaient encore du temps avant de se détransformer. Ladybug s'assit sur le bord de la toiture et son partenaire vient bientôt se poser à son côté.

«Je crois que c'est l'un des akumas les plus étranges que l'on ait rencontré jusque là, soupira Ladybug.

\- Ne sois pas dur ma Lady. Cette restauratrice croit seulement qu'une alimentation équilibrée est la meilleure possible. Je peux comprendre que le refus d'un client de manger un plat parce qu'il contenait des légumes ait pu l'agacer.

\- Au point de transformer la population en légumes géants?

\- Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne technique pour amener les gens à aimer les légumes, reconnut Chat Noir.

\- Je ne juge pas les personnes contre défendues sur est amené à se battre. Mais je me demande jusqu'à quel point s'abaissera le Papillon.

\- Il profite de la moindre occasion pour atteindre son objectif, expliquez simplement le Chat masquée »

L'objectif de leur ennemi ... Lors de leur affrontement, Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient appris que toutes les actions du Papillon avaient pour mais l'accomplissement d'un de ses rêves. Cependant, ils n'ont pas pu en apprendre plus à ce sujet avant que leur Némésis ne disparaisse. Cette bataille leur avait pourtant permis d'avoir des réponses à quelques unes de leurs questions, bien que cela en amena d'autre. Le mystère autour du Papillon restait donc entier.

Comme à chaque évocation de leur ennemi, un long silence vient ponctuer leur conversation. La question pourrait être difficile à aborder. La pression qu'ils avaient en tant que super héros pesait de plus en plus au fil du temps qui passe. Et comme toujours, ce fut Chat Noir qui détendit l'atmosphère.

«Mais un jour, nous le vaincrons pour de bon ma Lady. »

Il lui tendit son poing et attendit qu'elle fait de même. L'esprit de coccinelle, assombri à la pensée de leur ennemi, se réchauffa à sa tentative pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. Restant muette, elle a répondu volontiers à la demande de Chat. Entre eux, les mots étaient moins de moins en moins utiles. Le super héros a demandé par son geste qu'elle répondait à sa promesse.

Sachant que sa partenaire était désormais plus détendu, Chat Noir se permet de l'interroger.

«Au fait ma Lady, je trouve que tu as été rapide pour moi rejoindre. Tu as vraiment pu tout gérer avec l'équipe de la télévision?

\- En fait, nous avions déjà parlé des points les plus problématiques. Le reste pourra attendre plus tard.

\- Plus tard? Cela signifie-t-il que tu es intéressé par le projet?

\- Je le reconnais. Il a été assez bien pensé en amont, on aurait probablement moins à s'en faire que...

\- La dernière fois, termina son coéquipier.

\- Je ne veux pas pour autant que l'on prenne cette décision à la légère. On doit prendre un peu de recul avant de donner notre réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

\- Tu es disponible pour un petit-déjeuner ce week-end? »

Chat Noir ne devait pas s'attendre à cette réponse. Il ouvrit une ou deux fois la bouche sans rien dire et le bord de ses oreilles prit une joli couleur rosé. Il perdit soudain son point d'appui et se retrouva allongé sur la toiture. La Coccinelle masquée se demanda alors ce qui s'était passé pour que son partenaire réagisse de telle façon.

« Chat Noir, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de me demander un rendez-vous ? »

Le cerveau de Ladybug mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi Chat Noir lui avait demandé une chose aussi absurde. Elle lui avait pourtant dit que son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Toutefois, elle reconnaissait que la formulation de sa question avait pu porter à confusion. Mal à l'aise, elle essaya de nuancer ses propos auprès de Chat Noir.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu te demander... Enfin si, mais pas dans un contexte romantique ! Et je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que nous serions que tous les deux. Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce week-end pour que l'on aille voir le grand gardien.

\- Maître Fu ?

\- Tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait le mettre au courant ? Après tout, il reste concerné tant que cela touche aux miraculous.

\- Tu as raison. Il nous apportera probablement un autre point de vue. Maître Fu verra probablement des points auxquels nous n'avons pas pensé et qu'ils faudrait revoir auprès de la télé.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé. Alors, bon pour un petit-déjeuner avec Maître Fu ?

\- Pourquoi un petit-déjeuner ?

\- C'est un moment propice pour nous réunir tous les trois. Nous nous sommes aperçus par le passé que nos week-end pouvaient être assez chargés. J'ai supposé que tu pourrais être te libérer à cette heure-là...

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais intelligente ma Lady ?

\- Oui, répondit Ladybug en reconnaissant le retour du flirt de son chaton, mais pas assez souvent !

\- D'accord, tu n'as qu'à me le rappeler à l'avenir, répliqua Chat Noir en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

\- Alors, lui demanda-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse. Est-ce que ce serait bon pour toi ce week-end ?

\- Samedi matin ?

\- Je suis aussi libre de mon côté, alors c'est parfait, se réjouit Ladybug. Bon, il serait temps que j'y aille. Il est tard et ma journée de demain est bien rempli. Bonne nuit Chat Noir.

\- Bonne nuit ma Lady.

Le porteur du miraculous de la destruction regarda sa partenaire sauter vers d'autres toits et disparaître à l'horizon. Il soupira de plénitude face au calme de la vie nocturne qui s'étendait à ses pieds. C'était l'un des rares moments où il pouvait se retrouver réellement seul. Il n'avait à supporter la pression que lui imposait son père ou Nathalie... Il n'avait pas à se socialiser avec tout le monde, comme il se l'imposait dans sa vie civile ou à l'école... Il n'avait pas même à subir le caractère prononcé de Plagg... Bien sûr, il était reconnaissant de tout ce que la vie lui avait offert. Mais il aspirait parfois devenir invisible et simplement observer le monde autour de lui.

De tels moments l'amenait souvent à réfléchir, comme ce fut le cas ce soir-là. Et ce fut pour se projeter -comme bien souvent- dans ce que serait sa relation future avec Ladybug. L'arrivée inopiné du projet représentait pour lui une nouvelle possibilité de se rapprocher de sa lady. Après tout, travailler ensemble en dehors de leurs obligations de super héros pourrait peut-être changer la donne entre eux.

La soirée en compagnie des professionnels de l'audiovisuel s'était très bien passé – si on omettait le fait qu'elle avait été écourtée. Chat Noir ne voyait pas pourquoi sa partenaire ne donnerait pas finalement son accord pour le projet. Néanmoins, il restait réaliste : leur visite chez le grand gardien serait déterminante dans leur prise de décision.

Marinette se présenta le samedi matin devant l'immeuble de Maître Fu avec un peu de retard. Le grand gardien leur avait donné rendez-vous à huit heures, mais l'horaire était déjà dépassé de cinq minutes. Pour plus de sécurité pour le gardien de la Miracle box, elle avait rejoint son logement sous son identité civile. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut dans les espaces communs de l'immeuble – et sûre d'être seule – qu'elle demanda à Tikki de la transformer. Maintenant prête à rejoindre l'appartement de Maître Fu, elle alla frapper à la porte de celui-ci. Le petit homme ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

« Si c'est pour un rendez-vous, veuillez repasser plus tard.

-C'est Mademoiselle Coccinelle Monsieur, prétexta Ladybug en utilisant leur code secret de langage.

-Tu es en retard ma Lady. »

A ces quelques mots, la super héroïne comprit que Chat était déjà arrivé. Et à son plus grand malheur, il la taquinait déjà sans même l'avoir encore vue. Elle soupira et ne préféra pas entrer dans son jeu, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça ce matin-là.

« Es-tu transformé Chat Noir ? J'aimerai entrer avant de m'exposer plus longtemps dans ce couloir.

-Il l'est, répondit Maître Fu sans laisser le temps à Chat Noir de le faire. Entrez avant que quelqu'un ne vous voit.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te demander si toi tu étais transformée, ajouta le Chat masqué après que Ladybug soit entrée dans la pièce.

\- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu découvriras mon identité civile Chaton, lui répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Oh, il semblerait que quelqu'un ne se soit pas lever du bon pied ce matin.

\- Chat, ma journée a débuté par une succession de problèmes. Alors s'il-te-plait, n'en rajoute pas ! »

Chat Noir avait blagué sur la mauvaise humeur de sa partenaire comme il en avait l'habitude. Les plaisanteries avaient été aussi là pour cacher son inquiétude. Même si Ladybug ne lui avait pas révélé ses ennuis matinaux, Chat Noir l'aurait tout de même su. Il avait remarqué le regard vide et les traits tirés de sa lady. Il en avait déduit qu'elle était fatiguée. Cependant, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état et cela le préoccupait.

Ignorant tout des réflexions de son partenaire, Ladybug s'était détournée de lui et avait offert un sourire respectueux au grand gardien.

« Bonjour Maître.

\- Bonjour Ladybug. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre retard. Chat Noir et moi en avons profiter pour discuter en vous attendant. Souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé ?

\- Volontiers. Je nous ai amené des viennoiseries pour le petit-déjeuner.

Cette annonce sembla sortir Chat Noir de ses pensées puisque ses oreilles de chat se dressèrent.

\- Est-ce que tu as dit ''viennoiseries'' ?

Chat Noir restant Adrien Agreste, la mention de gâteaux lui donnèrent faim. Le simple fait de se manger des viennoiseries se révélait un écart pour son régime. Néanmoins, il n'était pas Adrien à ce moment précis il comptait donc succomber à ce péché s'il lui était offert si gentiment.

Sa partenaire dans la lutte contre les akumas vient s'asseoir près de la table basse, non loin de lui. Elle posa la boite à gâteaux sur la table puis fixa l'autre protecteur de Paris.

« Oui, et c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas à l'heure Chat Noir. Je devrais même refuser que tu en manges vu comment tu m'as reproché mon retard.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, ma Lady, tu ne peux pas faire ça à ton Chaton. Ce serait... ce serait de la cruauté animale. Tu ne peux pas refuser de donner à manger à un chat qui a faim ! »

Elle céda finalement devant les yeux suppliants de Chat Noir – elle se demandait comment il pouvait ainsi imiter des yeux de chatons. Pour avoir tenu la caisse de la boulangerie de ses parents, Marinette avait souvent vu ce regard – celui qu'il avait quand il avait appris qu'elle avait amené des pâtisseries. Le pétillement dans les yeux des gens en voyant les produits vendus étaient une récompense pour le travail de ses parents. Mais pour elle, elle s'était souvent dit que c'était l'appel du ventre qui se manifestait sous une autre forme. Bien que cela la fasse rire, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Ses pensées furent tout à coup interrompues par un hoquet de surprise de Chat Noir. Elle chercha ce qui avait pu surprendre son partenaire et découvrit que c'était le logo sur la boite de pâtisseries. La réaction de Chat Noir rendit tout à coup Ladybug anxieuse et fit de son mieux pour ne le montrer – et préserver son identité. Chat Noir ne vit pas son changement d'attitude.

« La Boulangerie Dupain-Cheng ? Excellent choix ma lady.

\- Je me suis dit que je n'allais pas venir les mains vides.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu prévenir... J'aurais prévu d'amener quelque chose de mon côté. Je me sentirai maintenant moins idiot.

\- Plus que d'habitude ?

\- Je vais me retenir de répondre à cette attaque, sinon je ne goûterais probablement jamais ce qui embaume l'air.

\- Bonne réponse Chat Noir. Bon, tu salives à la simple vue de cette boite, remarqua Ladybug avant d'ouvrir le carton et de lui tendre. Sers-toi.

-Merci ma Lady, répondit les yeux brillants de bonheur Chat Noir. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir, c'est la meilleure boulangerie de tout Paris. »

Ce compliment sur le commerce de ses parents surprit Ladybug. Bien sûr, elle était consciente que Chat Noir connaissait la boulangerie suite à la bataille contre le Dessinateur. Il était aussi venu la voir (en tant que Marinette) sur son balcon (donc au dessus de la boulangerie). Cependant, l'héroïne ne s'attendait pas à ce que son partenaire connaissent les viennoiseries de ses parents au point d'en faire un tel éloge. Elle était habitué à ce que les gens la complimente pour la qualité de ces produits. L'entendre de la part de Chat Noir était toutefois effrayant (était-il client de la boulangerie?) et en même temps la meilleure louange qu'on ait pu lui faire (devrait-elle dire à ses parents qu'un super héros -à part elle- adorait leurs produits?)

Depuis le coin de la pièce où se trouvait son réchaud et sa théière, Maître Fu suivait avec attention l'échange entre le couple de super héros. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en compagnie des adolescents à qui il avait confié les miraculous. Comme tout le monde à Paris, il avait pu voir la complicité évoluer entre eux au cours de l'année passé. Leur relation s'était encore consolidée avec l'apparition d'autres super héros et à la suite de leur affrontement avec le Papillon. Ses échanges respectifs avec Ladybug et Chat Noir lui avaient permis de savoir qu'une confiance solide unissait maintenant les deux porteurs de miraculous. Cependant, dans l'intimité de son appartement, toute la subtilité de leur relation lui apparaissait clairement. La bonne entente, l'équilibre qu'il existe entre eux, le respect des limites de l'autre... Maître Fu se sentit fier du chemin qu'avaient parcouru ses protégés en si peu de temps.

Néanmoins, Wayzz lui fit remarquer que les jeunes super héros glissaient alors -malgré eux- des indices concernant leur identité civile. Le grand gardien savait qu'un jour viendrait où ils devraient se révéler l'un à l'autre, mais ce jour n'était pas encore venu. En temps voulu, il souhaitait que Marinette et Adrien soient mentalement prêts à l'impact que causerait la révélation sur leur relation.

Maître Fu prit donc la décision d'interrompre leur discussion avant que l'un d'eux ne commettent l'irréparable. Il prit son service à thé et rejoignit les deux super héros.

« Le thé est prêt, annonça-t-il avant de le servir dans plusieurs tasses.

\- Merci Maître Fu, lui répondit Chat Noir en acceptant la tasse fumante qui lui était tendue.

\- Une viennoiserie Maître ?

\- Avec plaisir, accepta le gardien des miraculous. Alors dites-moi en plus sur la raison de votre venue. Vous êtes restée très vague Ladybug dans votre message.

\- En fait Maître Fu, commença-t-elle, nous sommes venus afin d'avoir votre avis et votre accord.

\- A quel propos ?

\- La télévision nous a contacté il y a quelques temps, continua Chat Noir, afin de nous soumettre un de leur futur projet. Celui-ci serait centré autour de nous deux.

\- Être sous les feux des caméras peut s'avérer dangereux, leur rappela le vieux chinois.

\- Cela vous expose davantage, poursuivit le kwami de Maître Fu. Un seul mot de travers et cela peut fragiliser le secret de vos identités civiles.

\- Wayzz n'a pas tord. De plus, une diffusion à la télévision peut avoir des revers. Voyez comme le Jour des Héros a...

Le grand gardien se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû mieux choisir ses mots en voyant le fantôme du passé apparaître dans le regard des protecteurs de Paris.

« Ce que je veux vous expliquer, c'est que la célébrité que vous apporte vos super pouvoirs n'a pas que des avantages. Le monde vous idolâtre avec les technologies d'aujourd'hui : Internet, la télévision... Mais cela complique la gestion de votre double vie et donc votre combat contre le Papillon.

\- Nous en sommes conscients Maître, assura Ladybug.

\- Toutefois, le projet semble avoir été bien réfléchi, précisa son partenaire. Nous tirerions les ficelles sans pour autant nous exposer directement.

\- Pourriez-vous êtes plus clairs ? demanda le kwami de la protection.

\- Ce que Chat Noir veut dire, c'est que nous serions inclus dans la conception du projet, sans pour autant nous mettre sous les projecteurs.

\- Notre participation consisterait à insuffler l'esprit de Ladybug et Chat dans un spectacle caritatif, afin que les gens pensent à nous sans pour autant nous voir.

\- Maintenant que vous le présenter de cette manière, il est vrai que le projet semble intéressant. Je sens que vous voudriez vous investir dans celui-ci, remarqua Maître Fu en posant son regard tour à tour sur ses deux protégés.

Ce commentaire laissa Chat Noir et Ladybug mal à l'aise et les amena à regarder leur pieds. Ils s'étaient concertés avant de rencontrer le grand gardien. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils ne lui feraient tout d'abord pas savoir leur intérêt pour le projet. Malheureusement, Maître Fu les avait très vite percés à jour. Le petit homme s'aperçut rapidement que le duo de super héros croyait avoir eu droit à des remontrances.

« Ladybug, Chat Noir. Je ne peux vous en vouloir si vous décidiez d'accepter ce projet.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda étonnée Ladybug.

\- Ce serait même tout à votre honneur de jouer de votre image pour la bonne cause.

\- Vous donneriez-nous votre accord ?

\- Avançons pas à pas Chat Noir, lui rappela le kwami de la protection.

\- Wayzz a raison. Vous êtes venus pour obtenir mon avis sur ce projet. Présentez-le moi et je verrai alors ce que j'en pense. »

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, Ladybug et Chat Noir exposèrent à Maître Fu tout ce qu'ils savaient du projet. Ils s'aidèrent pour cela des documents qui avaient été confiés à la super héroïne. Ensemble, les trois porteurs de miraculous reprirent point par point ce qui avait été évoqué durant la réunion du jeudi soir. Ils parlèrent rapidement du contenu de l'émission, car ils préférèrent s'attarder sur les dispositifs de sécurité envisagés.

Ils firent peu à peu le tour des sujets les plus important. Cependant, ils finirent par évoquer un point sur lequel Ladybug et Chat avaient déjà été catégoriques.

« Sur cette feuille, remarqua le grand gardien, il est noté que vous êtes tous les deux envisagés pour la présentation de l'émission.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut Chat Noir en relevant le nez d'une autre feuille qu'il lisait. Nous avons cependant été clairs avec eux à ce sujet : nous refuserions de le faire.

\- Ils savaient les risques pour nos identités civiles mais ils ont quant même tenu à nous demander si nous voudrions le faire, rappela la Coccinelle masquée.

\- Les médias sont prêts à tout, dois-je te le rappeler ma Lady ?

\- Vous ont-ils donné des alternatives à ce problème ? demanda Wayzz.

\- Je n'ai rien ici qui indique une solution de remplacement, nota le grand gardien.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Chat Noir en se penchant vers la feuille que tenait Maître Fu.

\- A vrai dire Maître, c'est un sujet dont nous avons pas pu discuter avec les professionnels de la télévision, révéla Ladybug.

\- Madame Légumes a fait son apparition à ce moment-là. Nous avons dû partir pour la bataille, poursuivit le jeune héros.

Ladybug était prête à dire quelque chose de plus, mais s'interrompit d'elle-même. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Bien sûr, elle en avait parlé avec Tikki. Néanmoins, elle ignorait quelle serait la réaction de Chat Noir, ou bien de Maître Fu. Son kwami dut sentir sa soudaine anxiété Ladybug ressentit une douce bouffée apaisante se répandre dans son corps. Comprenant que Tikki l'amenait à prendre confiance, Ladybug s'adressa au gardien et à son partenaire.

« Nous refusons l'animation du spectacle. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous leur faire une contre-proposition.

\- Tu as une idée ma Lady ?

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est l'idée parfaite, nuança Ladybug. Cependant, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Premièrement, ils choisissent un de leurs animateurs pour présenter physiquement le divertissement. Celui interagirait sur scène avec des vidéos que nous demanderions à pré-enregistrer. »

Cette proposition laissa momentanément son partenaire muet. Derrière Chat Noir, Adrien ne savait pas quoi penser de cette idée. Sa première pensée fut de se dire que cela était une très mauvaise idée. En tant que mannequin, il avait l'habitude des plateaux et des caméras. Un seul de ses réflexes de professionnels pourraient amener des gens à découvrir son identité. Il devait donc agir totalement différemment de son lui civil. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas déjà le cas de Chat Noir ?

Ladybug lut sa réticence première sur son visage. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était peut-être aller trop loin dans sa réflexion. Après tout, elle venait de lui soumettre une solution qui les amènerait encore à s'exposer aux yeux des gens.

« Oubliez ce que je viens de proposer. C'était même inconscient de ma part, veuillez m'excuser Maître.

\- Pourtant, l'idée que vous avez est excellente Ladybug, lui répondit le grand gardien. Risquée, mais excellente. La seule question est, êtes-vous prêts à tenter cela ?

\- Je suis consciente que l'on s'exposerait qu'une certaine manière, le rassura Ladybug. Mais on pourrait tenter le coup si l'on prend encore plus de précautions.

\- En parlant de celles-ci... se réjouit soudainement Chat Noir. Tu as proposé de pré-enregistrer nos interactions. Logiquement, celles-ci seront écrites en l'avance. Si nous participions à leur écriture, nous réduirions au maximum les échanges avec les équipes de tournage.

\- Nous n'aurions alors qu'à venir en studio, enregistrer nos répliques et s'en aller, résuma Ladybug en comprenant l'idée de son coéquipier.

\- Il ne nous resterait plus à gérer les imprévus, ajouta Chat Noir.

\- On a notre plan. Reste à voir si l'idée est acceptée par la production. »

Maître Fu avait observé patiemment ses protégés au cours des dernières minutes. Il s'aperçut alors que le duo était en train d'argumenter pour une décision qui ne devait être prise que bien plus tard. Un choix qui devrait être fait si le projet était vraiment lancé. Les deux porteurs de miraculous avaient peu à peu oublié que rien n'était encore sûr. Cela était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois depuis leur arrivée, mais Maître Fu ne les avaient pas repris. Le grand gardien savait cependant que c'était un signe : ils n'abandonneraient pas ce projet car ils semblaient s'y être attachés.

En voyant la bonne cohérence du duo, Maître Fu sut que cette aventure pourrait être une bonne chose pour les jeunes héros. Soudés, ils avanceraient plus facilement, malgré les risques. De plus, il savait que la protection de leur identité passerait avant tout. Ce dernier argument fit définitivement pencher la balance dans la décision qu'il devait prendre.

« Je vous donne mon accord, leur annonça Maître Fu.

\- Je vous remercie Maître, lui répondit Ladybug. C'est important pour nous que vous acceptiez de nous faire confiance avec cela. Reste à savoir si nous serions très à l'aise devant les caméras.

\- Je ne vous parle pas de cela Ladybug, lui répondit Maître Fu. Je vous donne mon autorisation pour l'ensemble du projet. »

Le grand gardien ayant annoncé soudainement sa décision, Ladybug et Chat Noir ne s'étaient donc pas préparer à cela. Ils restèrent hébétés avant de s'échanger plusieurs regards perdus.

« J'ai vu depuis votre arrivée à quel point ce projet vous tient à cœur. Vous m'avez montré tout ce que vous pourriez réaliser. De plus, je vois votre sérieux. Vous avez conscience du temps et des implications que le projet demandent. C'est tout ce que je voulais voir, car je sais qu'ainsi, tout se déroulera pour le mieux.

\- Vous nous donnez vraiment votre accord ? demanda Ladybug encore décontenancée.

\- Oui, tant que vous promettez une chose.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez Maître, accepta Chat Noir.

\- Les akumas et retrouver le Papillon restent vos priorités.

\- Nous vous en faisons la promesse, lui assurèrent-ils.

\- Bien, se réjouit Maître Fu. Maintenant, c'est à vous de prendre votre décision : donnez-vous votre accord à l'équipe de télévision ? »

La question du grand gardien n'était pourtant pas si simple. Bien sûr, ils avaient dorénavant l'accord de Maître Fu et cela était un grand pas en avant. Toutefois, ils devaient prendre en compte beaucoup de choses. En effet, cela signifierait pour eux de ménager du temps pour ce projet dans leur emploi du temps bien rempli. De plus, ils devaient aussi trouver des solutions matérielles pour résoudre divers problèmes (tels que leurs échanges avec les professionnels de l'audiovisuel). Mais en prenant du recul, les deux super héros se rendirent compte que tous ces soucis ne nécessiteraient que du temps et de leur investissement. S'ils étaient organisés, rien ne viendrait fragiliser le secret de leur identité et le résultat en valait la chandelle.

Les deux adolescents relevèrent quasi simultanément leur regard pour croiser celui de l'autre. A cet échange, ils devinèrent bientôt qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Confiante, Ladybug leva son poing en direction de son partenaire. Chat Noir comprit rapidement ce que cela voulait signifier.

« Avec la volonté de faire une bonne action... commença Ladybug.

\- Et de transmettre de la joie, conclue Chat Noir en cognant leurs poings ensemble. Papillon peinera à trouver des personnes à akumatiser après ce jour-là. »

Cette petite touche d'humour agrandit le sourire de Ladybug. Bien que ce soit un peu prétentieux de la partie de son partenaire, elle avait l'espoir que cela se réalise. Si ce projet les aidait même à vaincre, in fine, le Papillon et le porteur du miraculeux du Paon ... se mit-elle à imaginer. Elle fut interrompue par le porteur de Wayzz.

«Maintenant que vous vous engagez dans ce projet, reste à définir un dernier point. L'émission étant caritative, quelles causes choisissent-vous de soutenir? »

* * *

Alors, heureux de nos deux héros soient de l'aventure?

A la semaine prochaine.


	6. 5 Cauchemar

Salut les lecteurs! Me revoici avec le chapitre 5! Et cette fois-ci, je pense dire que c'est le dernier chapitre présentant les bases de l'histoire. C'est maintenant que tout va réellement commencé...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Cauchemar

« Maintenant que vous vous engagez dans ce projet, reste à définir un dernier point. L'émission étant caritative, demanda Maître Fu, quelles causes choisissez-vous de soutenir ? »

* * *

La question prit de court la Coccinelle masquée : elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la question. Le projet n'avait pas été sûr jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à donner leur accord. Il ne lui était donc pas venu à l'esprit de réfléchir aux futurs bénéficiaires des dons. Mais Chat Noir la surprit à cet instant-là.

« Je ne doutais que ça ne ferait pas partie de tes priorités ma Lady. Alors je me suis permis de prendre de l'avance à ce sujet.

\- Tu... Tu as fait des recherches de ton côté ? demanda surprise Ladybug.

\- En fait, j'ai établi une liste quasi exhaustive des organismes caritatifs. Il ne nous reste qu'à faire notre choix. »

Alors que Chat Noir semblait chercher quelque chose dans l'interface de son bâton, Ladybug resta sans voix. Son partenaire avait fait des recherches ? Il savait cependant que leur décision n'était pas encore prise. Chat Noir avait donc pensé avant tout au bien qu'ils pourraient faire en agissant pour la bonne cause.

La jeune coccinelle ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus déconcertée par Chat Noir, mais ce fut le cas. Son yo-yo bipa et elle regarda la raison à cette alerte. Elle se rendit compte que son partenaire venait de lui envoyer un fichier. Elle l'ouvrit sans se poser de question et se figea en voyant ce qui s'affichait. Chat Noir avait réellement fait une liste. Il semblait même avoir investi beaucoup de temps dans cela, parce que la liste était très longue.

Sidérée, Ladybug releva son regard vers Chat Noir qui lui offrir un sourire chaleureux. Elle connaissait le bon fond de son partenaire. Derrière son attitude de fanfaron et de dragueur, il avait un cœur en or. Cependant, elle n'imaginait pas son désintéressement puisse aller aussi loin. Malgré elle, son cœur manqua un battement en découvrant ce nouveau côté de Chat Noir. Cela lui faisait penser à... Adrien. Son camarade et coup de cœur (pas si) secret avait aussi un grand cœur et n'hésitait pas à donner de sa personne pour les autres. Cette comparaison troubla soudainement Ladybug... et son cœur.

Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de s''interroger plus que cela. Chat Noir avait visiblement noté son changement d'attitude.

« Ma lady, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Chaton.

\- Je sais que la liste est longue, remarqua-t-il car il avait vu son regard sur l'écran de son yo-yo.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Wayzz. Vous finirez par faire le bon choix si vous prenez votre temps.

\- Vous pourriez définir des critères, proposa Maître Fu. Cela vous permettrait d'éliminer au fur et à mesure des organismes potentiels.

\- Le choix ne va pas être aisé ma Lady. Tu as des propositions ? »

Ensemble, ils définirent bientôt des causes qui leur tenaient personnellement à cœur. Le grand gardien les aida dans cette tâche, les conseillant dans les prises de positions qu'ils pouvaient prendre en tant que super héros. Bientôt, ils firent leurs premiers choix puis commencèrent à débattre sur d'autres. Maître Fu leur préconisa de faire séparément leurs recherches sur les organismes caritatifs qui les intéressaient. Ses deux protégés reconnurent le bon sens du porteur du miraculous de la Tortue.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Chat Noir lança un regard à destination de sa partenaire. Il voulait savoir où en était sa lady dans ses recherches. Il eut la (délicieuse) surprise de la découvrir endormie sur la table basse de Maître Fu, son yo-yo posé non loin d'elle. Son sommeil rendait plus doux son sourire et Chat Noir n'en tomba que plus amoureux d'elle.

« Maître Fu ?

\- Oui Chat Noir ?

\- Je crois que nous avons perdu Ladybug. Elle sembla avoir préféré le sommeil à notre compagnie.

\- Je crois bien, lui répondit le grand gardien avec un sourire. Réveillez-la. Je vais lui préparer quelque chose qui la tiendra éveillée.

\- D'accord, accepta Chat Noir. »

Maître Fu partit pour sa cuisine et Chat Noir se retrouva seul avec sa partenaire. Bien que sa sieste lui permette de l'admirer autant qu'il le désirait, il dut enfouir ses sentiments. Il alla ensuite sortir Ladybug de son sommeil : il posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement. La moue qu'elle fit alors était adorable du point de vue de Chat Noir. Cependant, l'expression de son visage changea instantanément dès qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux. Elle se rendit compte de la présence de son partenaire à ses côtés et de sa propre position. Elle se releva brusquement et cacha son visage brûlant d'embarras de ses mains.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne pensais pas m'endormir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends l'accumulation de fatigue tout comme toi.

\- C'est juste si embarrassant, se plaignit-elle »

Cette réaction, qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Ladybug, eut un effet de déjà vu chez son partenaire. Comme s'il avait déjà entendu cette remarque chez quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

« Je ne m'offusque pas de cela ma Lady. De plus, tenta-t-il, tu ressembles à un ange dans ton sommeil. »

Ce compliment, à peine voilé, fit rougir encore plus Ladybug. Chat Noir était fier de pouvoir la faire ainsi rougir. Il semblerait qu'il y ait enfin trouvé un moyen d'accéder à son cœur. Toutefois, elle se braqua, comme à chaque fois qu'il flirtait avec elle.

« Eh bien, j'espère que tu en as bien profité. Ce sera la seule fois de ta vie que tu me verras ainsi !

\- Ma Lady est râleuse au réveil... A savoir, ajouta-t-il malicieusement avec un clin d'œil. »

La Coccinelle masquée préféra ne rien répondre à son coéquipier et chercha le grand gardien du regard. Ne le trouvant pas dans son champ de vision, elle demanda à Chat où celui-ci se trouvait. Il lui indiqua alors la direction dans la cuisine. Malgré leur dernier échange, elle le remercia et alla rejoindre le gardien de la Miracle Box. Celui-ci était en train de broyer quelque chose dans un bol.

Maître Fu remarqua la présence de sa protégée et l'invita à la rejoindre à ses côtés. Elle observa ce qui se trouvait dans le bol : du thé et des plantes. Le grand gardien répondit à sa question silencieuse.

« Je vous concocte une préparation. Vous semblez avoir besoin de quelque chose plus fort que du thé vert.

\- Je m'excuse pour m'être ainsi endormie, murmura Ladybug. Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit.

\- Nous l'avions remarqué avec Chat Noir. »

Maître Fu s'attendait à ce que Ladybug réagisse à la mention de son partenaire. Cependant, elle ne le fit pas et cela inquiéta le petit homme. Il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et se tourna vers l'adolescente. Il remarqua alors une voile d'ombre dans ses prunelles et cela l'alerta davantage.

« Ladybug, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'ai encore fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière. »

A la seule mention du mauvais rêve, Maître Fu savait alors qu'il devait concentrer toute son attention sur la jeune femme. Depuis leur affrontement contre le Papillon, Marinette avait développé plusieurs cauchemars en rapport à ce qui était arrivé. Ladybug avait partagé certaines de ses angoisses avec Chat Noir, mais elle n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter avec ces cauchemars. Cependant, ceux-ci l'empêchaient presque de dormir. Elle avait donc fini par se confier à Maître Fu.

Le porteur du miraculous de la tortue avait appris à sa protégée à gérer ses angoisses nocturnes. Avec du travail sur elle-même, Marinette avait au fil du temps vu disparaître ses mauvais rêves. Toutefois, certaines revenaient parfois, au grand malheur de l'adolescente.

« Lequel était-ce ? osa demander Wayzz.

\- Le mirage de Volpina... avec la version akumatisée de moi-même. C'est le seul cauchemar dont je ne parviens pas à me défaire Maître, soupira Ladybug. »

La porteuse du miraculous de la création se retourna alors et appuya ses mains sur le bord de la table de Maître Fu. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas repenser à son rêve, en vain. Et cela faisait toujours aussi mal qu'à son réveil.

« Je rêve d'être **elle**... Je suis dans son esprit et je vois à travers ses yeux. Je ne peux que regarder impuissante alors qu'**elle **combat Chat Noir puis le...

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le dire, l'interrompit Maître Fu.

\- Depuis que j'ai vu la rediffusion des images, celles-ci sont gravés dans ma mémoire, murmura Ladybug. Je sais que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion...

\- Voir Chat Noir mourir a réveillé vos plus profondes angoisses Ladybug, lui expliqua Wayzz.

\- La connexion que vous avez les amplifie, c'est pour cela que vous cauchemarder, poursuivit le grand gardien.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? se découragea Ladybug. J'en viens à avoir peur de me faire akumatiser !

\- Vous êtes humaine, c'est dans votre nature, lui rappela le kwami tortue.

\- Cela ne vous arrivera pas Ladybug, l'encouragea Maître Fu. Vous êtes forte ! Vous étiez proche de vaincre le Papillon ce jour-là.

\- Sauf que je n'étais pas seule. Que se passerait-il si je retrouvais malheureusement sous son contrôle ? Mon inconscient m'amène à croire que je pourrais tuer Chat Noir ! S'il lui arrivait quelque chose par ma faute, je me le pardonnerais jamais...

\- L'Univers vous préservera tous les deux, tant que vous restez solidaire l'un envers l'autre. Si cela devait arriver, l'équilibre entre vos pouvoirs s'en retrouverait bouleversé.

\- Parfois, je me dis que tout serait plus facile si nous n'étions pas devenu si amicaux avec Chat Noir. Si j'avais su me détacher de toute émotion et inquiétude à son égard... »

Les mots de la Coccinelle inquiétèrent Maître Fu. Ces pensées la menaient sur une voie dangereuse. Ladybug avait conscience que le lien qui l'unissait à Chat Noir était indéfectible. Toutefois, elle ne se rendait pas compte que leur complicité et la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre n'étaient pas sans importance. Les sentiments qu'ils avaient développés l'un pour l'autre étaient cruciaux. Ils permettait le meilleur fonctionnement de leur duo et sans eux, les batailles s'avéreraient beaucoup plus difficiles.

* * *

Maître Fu était sur le point de rappeler à Ladybug ces choses essentielles, mais il fut interrompu par quelques coups toqués sur la porte. Chat Noir passa timidement la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je vais devoir vous quitter.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ladybug.

\- Mon alter-ego est attendu. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé : je dois revenir à ma vie civile avant que l'on ne remarque mon absence.

\- Nous comprenons Chat Noir, lui répondit le grand gardien

\- Vu que nous n'avions pas terminé ma Lady, je te recontacte plus tard. D'accord ?

\- Ok. »

Chat Noir fit rapidement ses adieux puis quitta l'appartement de Maître Fu. Bouleversée par la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le gardien, Ladybug était restée distante avec lui. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il remarque son chagrin. Toutefois, cela n'empêcha pas d'apercevoir pendant une seconde une émotion inconnue dans le regard de son partenaire.

Elle aurait voulu approfondir sa réflexion sur ce sujet si Maître Fu ne l'avait pas rappelée à la réalité. Le vieux chinois était en train de poursuivre la décoction pour l'adolescente. Cependant, il avait vu le regard qu'elle avait posé sur son coéquipier.

« Vous devriez lui parler de vos cauchemars.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait Maître ?

\- Lui aussi a souffert après votre affrontement contre le Papillon. Il a lui aussi fait des cauchemars pendant un temps, lui révéla Maître Fu. Il vous comprendra...

\- C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

\- La relation que vous avez établie avec Chat Noir est à la fois votre force et votre faiblesse, déclara Maître Fu. Votre complicité vous permet de réaliser l'impossible. Cependant, les émotions que vous avez développés vous amèneront inexorablement de vous inquiéter pour la sécurité de l'autre.

\- Toute chose a son contraire, pour le respect d'un équilibre dans l'Univers, récita Wayzz. En tant que représentants de la chance et de la malchance, vos pouvoirs vous attirent et vous séparent simultanément.

-Ladybug, il faut que vous compreniez que les sentiments que vous avez développés pour Chat Noir... commença le grand gardien.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Chat Noir ! »

Maître Fu eut envie de rire à l'ironie de l'affirmation de Ladybug. Ils connaissaient leur identité respective et avaient appris à les connaître au cours de l'année passée. Ils les avaient observés, en tant que super héros, mais aussi en tant d'adolescents. Il avaient toujours pensé qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Toutefois, la configuration de leurs relations en tant que civils et en tant que super héros était complexe. Ce qui, malheureusement, ne leur simplifiait pas leur vie amoureuse.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer Ladybug. Seulement, il faut que vous compreniez que la complicité et l'affection sont essentielles dans votre duo. Sans eux, votre confiance mutuelle disparaîtrait peu à peu et cela se ressentirait en plein combat.

\- Alors, je dois être honnête avec lui et lui raconter mes cauchemars ?

\- Je vous le recommande, mais je ne vous y oblige pas. Seulement, garder une certaine distance entre vous deux ne viendra pas vous soulager de vos cauchemars. Cela vous exposerait encore plus au danger face aux akumatisés.

\- Que puisse faire d'autre alors ?

\- Restez vous même, c'est le seul conseil que je puisse vous donner. Mais vous ne devriez pas m'écouter moi, mais votre cœur. »

Ces sages paroles ne rassurèrent qu'à moitié Ladybug. Bien sûr, le conseil semble facile à exécuter dit ainsi. Mais dans la pratique, cela l'était beaucoup moins. Comment continuer à vivre sa vie de super héros en faisant comme si le Jour des héros n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Les images de Chat Noir mourant de la main d'une version akumatisée d'elle-même avaient brûlé à jamais ses rétines. Chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Chat Noir durant une bataille, son esprit lui rappelait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait vivant.

Quant à écouter son cœur, Marinette ne savait plus si elle devait le suivre. Les derniers mois s'étaient succédé une suite d'événements qui avaient tout chamboulé dans sa vie. Que ce soit dans sa vie civile ou celle de super héroïne, elle avait dû gérer un flot d'émotions qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir retrouvé son calme.

Marinette avait souvent entendu dire que l'adolescence était une période émotionnellement difficile. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas attendu, lorsqu'elle avait accepté de devenir Ladybug, que ce nouveau rôle compliquerait encore plus cela. Le gardien de la Miracle Box comprit par le regard perdu de sa protégée qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour être en paix avec elle-même. Toutefois, il savait qu'en temps voulu, l'adolescente prendrait la bonne décision pour elle, pour Chat Noir et pour l'équilibre de l'Univers.

Maître Fu tendit alors à la jeune protectrice de Paris une tasse fumante. L'odeur assez soutenue réveilla Ladybug de ses divagations et cela était bienvenue. Elle prit la tasse et remercia Maître Fu pour ce breuvage. Ensemble, il retournèrent dans le salon du petit homme.

Maintenant que Chat Noir les avait quitté, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre concernant le projet. Ladybug demanda au grand gardien si elle pouvait s'éclipser à son tour. Maître Fu ne s'offusqua pas de cela. Ses deux protégés et lui avaient très bien travaillé durant la matinée. Il était donc normal que les deux adolescents puissent s'occuper librement le reste du week-end.

Ladybug récupéra l'ensemble des papiers de travail puis fit ses adieux à Maître Fu et à Wayzz. Elle était sur le point de partir, mais le grand gardien la retient au dernier instant.

« Ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour vous. Si vous avez des soucis, n'hésitez pas à venir me parler.

\- Je vous le promets Maître. Et je ferais en sorte que tout se passe bien, parole de Ladybug. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune héroïne quitta son appartement. Resté seul avec son kwami, Maître Fu alla débarrassé le service à thé qui se trouvait encore sur sa table basse. Alors qu'il posait les tasses dans son évier, il poussa un soupir. Wayzz entendit celui et s'en inquiéta.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Maître ?

\- Je ne sais pas Wayzz. J'ai seulement un mauvais pressentiment.

\- A propos de Ladybug et Chat Noir ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de meilleure équipe de super héros. Cependant, j'ai le sentiment que leur relation se fragilise.

\- Parce que Marinette refuse de se confier à propos de ses cauchemars ?

\- Ce n'est pas que cela Wayzz. Leur relation est basée sur la confiance. S'ils commencent à se cacher de simples choses, j'ai peur que leur équilibre vole en éclat. »

Bien que le grand gardien ait voulu être rassurant auprès de Ladybug, il n'en était pas moins soucieux. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Marinette ne serait pas celle qui viendrait prendre ses distances.

* * *

Petite note : J'ai imaginé ce chapitre en me basant que la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir Marinette/Ladybug après avoir regarder la retransmission de l'illusion de Volpina (dans l'épisode Catalyste).

Vous croyez que j'étais douce avec les protagonistes dans mes histoires? Maintenant que vous avez lu ce chapitre, vous savez maintenant que je n'épargnerai pas psychologiquement Marinette, Adrien ou tout autre personnage. Parfois, il faut les nuages avant le beau temps...

Je vous laisse sur cette sage pensée et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine!


	7. 7 Les secrets font mal

Et de six! Salut tout le monde!

Voici ce nouveau chapitre pour commencer la '' deuxième '' partie de l'histoire. Normalement, je ne découpe pas mes histoires avec des parties, mais uniquement avec des chapitres. Mais il semblerait que ce soit la forme adaptée à ''Briser le mur ''. Vous comprenez sûrement plus tard pourquoi je dis cela.

Allez, assez parler. Place à la lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6: Les secrets font mal

Adrien arrive en avance au collège le lundi matin. Tout semblait comme d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ses camarades qui le croisèrent s'aperçurent que quelque chose n'allait pas: aucun sourire n'illuminait son visage angélique. Bien sûr, le jeune modèle avait ses jours maussades, mais il semblait alors avoir perdu toute joie de vivre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Adrien ne se rendit pas compte qu'on le dévisageait. Il traverse la cour de l'école comme si rien n'était et se rendit à son casier. Il était en train de déposer ses affaires lorsque Nino vint lui dire bonjour.

«Salut mec! Je pensais que tu m'attendrais dehors, mais on m'a dit que tu étais déjà entré.

\- Salut Nino. »

Le jeune DJ comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui avait parlé d'une voix monotone et aurait répondu par réflexe. En temps normal, Adrien était toujours enjoué de venir au collège (ce qui était étrange pour un adolescent!). Seulement, il ressemblait alors à un robot, vide d'émotions. Nino devina donc que quelque chose lui était arrivé pendant le week-end. Il ignorait encore ce que c'était, mais il ferait tout pour découvrir et remettre de bonne humeur son meilleur ami.

Depuis que Nino avait reçu le miraculeux de la protection, il avait aperçu que son côté protecteur était plus présent dans sa vie civile. Il ignorait si le fait de devenir un protecteur de Paris occasionnel avait été le déclencheur, mais cela se révélait utile. Surtout lorsque son petite amie - alias la créatrice du Ladyblog - courrait dans tout Paris pour suivre au plus près les batailles entre les akumas et le duo de super héros. Ce désir de protéger s'était ensuite rapidement étendu à l'ensemble de sa famille et de ses amis. Adrien semblait avoir besoin de lui et il ne pouvait rien refuser à son meilleur ami.

«Eh, ça va mec?

\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Nino, mais ça va bien, tenta de le rassurer Adrien. Le week-end à juste été fatiguant.

\- Adrien, je connais maintenant. Lorsque tu reviens épuisé un lundi, tu essayes au moins de garder un sourire de façade. Et je peux te dire d'aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. »

Afin de ne pas être plus questionné, le mannequin essaya de faire bonne figure. Il tenta un sourire mais échoua. Il s'en aperçut en voyant l'expression soucieuse de son meilleure ami.

«Tu sais que l'on peut tout se dire entre potes? lui rappela Nino. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose choisi pendant la séance photo de ton ... ou quoi que l'on t'ait obligé de faire durant le week-end?

\- Non, tout s'est bien passé de ce côté-là.

\- Alors tu as été encore privé de sortie. Je te jure ton père ...

\- Nino, insista maintenant Adrien. Tout va bien avec mon père, enfin ... d'après sa propre normalité.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que se passe? Je sais que ta vie n'est pas aussi parfaite que tout le monde le croit. Mais là Adrien, je vois bien que tu es triste. Toute l'école va s'en rendre compte.

\- Je ... C'est juste ... »

Suite à ce que son meilleur ami est venu de dire, Adrien comprit qu'il n'avait pas si bien caché ses émotions. Nathalie lui avait déjà fait la remarque au petit déjeuner, et il avait tenté de montrer son masque habituel, mais en vain. Nino avait vu à travers lui et il semblerait que ce soit aussi le cas pour d'autres de leurs camarades. Un échec complet au final.

Nino remarqua alors que d'autres collégiens venaient à leur tournée chercher quelque chose dans leur casier. S'il voulait qu'Adrien se confie à lui, il fallait maintenant trouver un autre endroit plus calme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre: il restait un quart d'heure avant le début du premier cours. Leur salle de classe serait donc encore vide pendant un certain temps. Nino prit rapidement ses affaires dans son casier et invita son meilleur ami à suivre.

Arrivés dans la salle de cours, ils s'installent à leur table puis le jeune métisse se tourna vers Adrien. Il était déterminé à comprendre le problème de son meilleur ami.

«Maintenant que l'on est seul, tu peux peut-être tout me raconter?

\- Nino, soupira Adrien devant son entêtement. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Alya m'a appris deux ou trois trucs en la matière, et tu sais à quel point elle peut être obstinée!

Cette remarque fit naître chez Adrien le premier sourire de la journée. Effectivement, il ne savait que trop bien commenter la petite amie de Nino pourrait être bornée. En tant qu'amie, Alya avait toujours eu une personnalité déterminée. Elle incite les gens à aller au-delà de leurs limites et à tester de nouvelles choses. Mais en tant que Chat Noir, il savait qu'Alya pouvait être prête à tout pour alimenter le Ladyblog. Heureusement pour sa sécurité, Nino veillait sur elle du mieux qu'il pouvait. Adrien reconnut que ses deux amis s'étaient bien trouvés. Leurs caractères s'équilibraient naturellement et c'était la force de leur couple. Cela lui rappelait en quelque sorte la relation qu'il avait Ladybug.

Cette dernière pensée eut pour effet immédiat de mineur encore plus le moral du jeune modèle. Nino avait noté les changements rapidement d'émotions chez Adrien. Il s'inquiéta du fait que la tristesse gagne le combat.

«Eh Adrien, j'avais réussi à t'arracher un sourire ...

\- Désolé Nino, s'excuse Adrien en posant son menton sur ses bras croisés sur leur table. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça en ce moment ...

\- Alors par quoi sont accaparés tes pensées?

\- T'es-tu un jour senti ... commença Adrien en tournant son regard vers Nino. Incapable d'être un bon ami?

\- Si tu as des inquiétudes de ce côté-là Adrien, je te rassure. Tous tes amis savent à quel point tu prends l'amitié au sérieux. Et je suis le premier à l'affirmer. »

Nino remarqua alors que le blond ne le regardait plus, mais que ses yeux regardait un point fixe. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'Adrien avait besoin d'une réponse moins subjective.

«Mais tu ne parles pas de notre amitié, n'est-ce pas? demanda Nino.

\- Non, reconnu honnêtement son meilleur ami.

\- Est-ce que tu penses avoir mal agi en tant qu'ami? souhaita savoir Nino, afin d'explorer d'autres pistes pour faire parler le jeune modèle.

\- Non ... ou peut-être, hésita Adrien. Enfin, je ne pense pas que l'avoir fait intentionnellement.

\- Mec, tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter. Mais si tu veux de mon aide, il faut que tu m'expliques un minimum ce qui s'est passé.

\- Une ... Quelqu'un que je connais ne va pas bien. Elle a vécu des moments difficiles ces derniers temps et ... »

Adrien était sur le point de continuer son histoire, mais s'interrompit soudainement. Nino ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il voit plusieurs de leurs camarades entrer dans la salle. Bien qu'ils soient leurs amis, Nino leur en voulu être arrivé à ce moment-là: il était enfin parvenu à faire parler Adrien.

Max et Kim, qui venaient de passer le pas de la porte, s'aperçurent bien vite que leur ami n'était pas dans son état normal. Ils adressèrent silencieusement un haussement de sourcil à Nino, souhaitant savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Le jeune DJ, n'a pas répondu de leur fournir, leur a répondu d'un haussement d'épaules. Leurs deux camarades promirent à Nino qu'ils auraient là, s'il y avait besoin de remonter le moral à Adrien. Nino les remercia et les laissa regagner leur place. Nino se rassit sur son siège et poussa doucement l'épaule de son meilleur ami, qui avait de nouveau enfoui dans la tête dans ses bras.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec cette personne? redemanda Nino.

\- Je ... Non, oublie cette histoire Nino. Ce n'est rien.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler en présence des autres, je comprends. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas. On en reparle à la pause de dix heures. »

* * *

Bientôt, Alya et Marinette franchirent elles aussi le pas de la porte ... et à l'heure. L'apprentie journaliste était passée plus tôt à la boulangerie cela semblait avoir motivé sa meilleure amie pour se préparer dans les temps. C'était donc un exploit pour Marinette ne pas arriver essoufflée au premier cours de la journée.

Au moment même où Marinette vit Adrien, elle ne met s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle avait aperçu auparavant le côté fragile de son béguin. Elle savait que derrière ce visage angélique, se cachait un adolescent comme les autres qui avait aussi ses problèmes. Cependant, elle n'aimait pas le voir si triste. Durant un instant, un frisson la parcourut. Elle avait croisé une seconde le regard d'Adrien et avait une sensation de déjà vu. Elle préféra nier cette sensation et se concentrer sur la personne qui avait le plus besoin de son attention.

Avec Alya, elles allèrent s'installer à leur table, ayant bien l'intention de savoir ce qui était passé pour que l'héritier de la famille Agreste soit ainsi. Elles étaient sur le point d'interrogation Nino mais la cloche sonna et Mme Bustier entra dans la pièce. Nino s'excuse rapidement auprès des filles et leur promesse de tout leur raconter plus tard dans la journée.

Avant le début du cours, Marinette regarde une dernière fois le garçon se tenant devant elle. N'ayant aucune information sur le week-end d'Adrien, la franco-chinoise commença à se faire des films. Quelqu'un était-il mort? S'était-il disputé avec son père? Est-ce que celui-ci avait une fois encore menacé le retrait de l'école publique?

Chacune de ses idées angoissèrent un peu plus Marinette. Comment pourrait-elle avoir son fils '' Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps '' si Adrien n'était pas heureux, ou pire si elle ne pouvait plus jamais le revoir? Alya dut sentir que l'esprit de sa meilleure amie divaguait. Elle donna un coup de coude à Marinette et celle-ci revint dans la réalité. La jeune styliste la remercia pour son geste, bien qu'embarrassée qu'Alya ait pu si facilement deviner ses pensées.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Adrien ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait derrière lui. Un vrai dire, il n'y avait pas pris le temps de remarquer ce qu'il l'entourait. Il lui semblait que son esprit était dans un épais brouillard depuis ce matin-là ... ou plutôt le début du week-end.

Si Adrien n'avait pas dit grand choisi à Nino, c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. S'il avait pu, il lui aurait tout raconté, mais il n'en avait pas la liberté. Cela concerne son fils alter-ego masqué et sa lady. Comment expliquer à Nino qu'il craignait pour la santé de Ladybug, sans autant mettre en péril en double vie?

Adrien se força à continuer à prendre des notes du cours, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Son cœur s'était brisé le samedi précédent, alors qu'il entendait les confessions de Ladybug à Maître Fu. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas voulu les espionner. Avec ses oreilles super sensibles, Chat Noir avait cependant pu entendre l'intégralité de leur conversation depuis le salon. Adrien avait appris avec effarement que Ladybug avait aussi eu des cauchemars suite au Jour des Héros. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à se défaire de ses mauvais rêves. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, cela lui rongeait même le moral.

En temps normal, il aurait été heureux que la coccinelle reconnaisse enfin qu'ils étaient proches. C'était une victoire dans sa conquête pour le cœur de sa dame. Mais il ne souhaitait pas gagner son amour si elle souffrait de cette relation. Il voulait l'aimer, mais il se demandait s'il en avait encore le droit. Après tout, n'est-ce pas à cause de leur rapprochement que sa lady craignait dorénavant de le perdre?

Il avait été incapable de faire face à Ladybug après avoir écouté sa confession. Cela avait été la raison première - et non l'urgence de redresser son alter-ego civil - qui a été amené à quitter l'appartement du grand gardien. Le court échange de regard qu'ils avaient eu avant son départ avait réussi à l'attrister pour des jours.

Depuis, Adrien cherchait une solution afin d'apaiser Ladybug. Il avait écarté d'office l'idée de confronter directement à la coéquipière. Celle-ci était capable de se concentrer sur le fait qu'il avait écouté une conversation avec Maître Fu, au lieu du véritable problème. En tant que Chat Noir, il fallait amener sa dame à se confier d'elle-même, et la tâche s'annonçait compliquée.

Voilà ce qui minait les pensées du jeune mannequin depuis le samedi matin. Il avait passé son week-end dans cet état émotionnellement instable. Adrien avait même donné du fil à retordre aux collaborateurs de son père lors d'une séance photo. Le retour au collège n'a rien changé à ses inquiétudes et il était maintenant en cours, toujours à broyer du noir. Se sentant piégé dans une situation inextricable, Adrien ignorait quand l'étincelle d'espoir reviendrait illuminer sa vie.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'à la pause de midi qu'Alya et Marinette purent savoir les détails de cette histoire. A la pause de dix heures, Nino avait réussi à isoler son meilleur ami et à lui soutirer quelques informations. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de parler avec leurs amies avant la reprise des cours.

Il s'attendait donc à ce que sa petite amie l'attendait au tournant à la pause déjeuner et il avait eu laissa donc à regret Adrien partir pour la bibliothèque alors qu'il restait avec Marinette et Alya.

«Alors, Adrien? demanda Alya.

\- Ça a l'air compliqué comme histoire, commença Nino

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien au moins? s'inquiéta Marinette.

\- Il a le moral dans les chaussettes, c'est le moins que l'on peut dire.

\- Est-ce qui t'a dit ce qui ne va pas?

\- Je n'ai pas compris la situation dans son ensemble. Cependant, j'ai compris que quelqu'un dans son entourage ne va pas bien.

\- Quelqu'un que l'on connaît? voulut savoir Marinette.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Il ne m'a pas dit qui c'est, mais il m'a assuré que ce n'était pas son père, ni Nathalie ou le Gorille.

Les trois adolescents s'échangèrent alors un regard découragé. Comment aurait-il aidé Adrien à aller mieux que ignoraient son problème? Dans un premier temps, il fallait déjà qu'ils découvrent la personne qui hantait l'esprit du jeune modèle.

«Personne à l'école ne semble avoir problème. Et Chloé à l'air plus en forme que jamais.

\- En parlant de Chloé, il faudrait mieux que je rejoigne Adrien. Elle a beau être sa meilleure amie d'enfance, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait envie de la voir en ce moment.

\- On se serait bien joint à vous Nino pour le déjeuner. Seulement, on s'était promis avec Marinette que l'on mangerait à la boulangerie.

\- Mais on peut arranger ça, propose la franco-chinoise. On fait un rapide aller-retour et on revient manger avec vous.

\- Non, prenez votre temps pour déjeuner. Moi je gère Adrien.

\- Tu es sûr Nino?

\- Oui allez-y. Et je vous préviens s'il se passe quelque chose, rajouta-t-il en sachant qu'Alya le lui demanderait.

\- D'accord, capitula sa petite amie. Allez viens Marinette. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux embrassa rapidement Nino puis avait saisi la main de sa meilleure amie. Cependant, celle-ci résista à l'emprise d'Alya et adressa un regard soucieux à leur ami. L'identité civile de Carapace comprit rapidement la raison à cela.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Marinette, il ne lui arrivea rien pendant la pause déjeuner.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Oui! Allez-y. Je veille sur ton prince charmant, lui promet Nino en lui fait un clin d'œil. »

Cette taquinerie déstabilisa la jeune styliste et ses joues s'empourprèrent instantanément. Alya profita de son état pour l'emmener avec elle, en direction de la boulangerie. Elles avaient à peine quitté l'enceinte du collège, l'apprentie journaliste remarqua de sa meilleure amie jetait de fréquents regards en arrière. Alya devina facilement les inquiétudes de Marinette.

«Il va aller bien Marinette. On ne sera absentes qu'une heure.

\- Je n'aime pas voir Adrien comme ça.

\- Eh Marinette, tout le monde a des hauts et des bas dans la vie. Quel que soit le problème d'Adrien, je suis sûr qu'il va finir par le résoudre.

\- Mais c'est comme s'il avait perdu sa joie de vivre. J'ai peur qu'il se fasse ... akumatisé.

\- La pensée aussi m'a traversé l'esprit ce matin, avoua Alya. Mais Adrien est fort: il sait gérer ses émotions.

\- Et si ce n'était pas le cas cette fois?

\- Alors Ladybug et Chat Noir seront là, comme chaque fois. »

Marinette grimaça intérieurement à cette déclaration. Bien sûr, le duo de super héros viendrait en cas d'akumatisation. Pour Alya, c'était logique. Mais dans le cas où ils étaient évoqués, tout ne serait pas aussi simple. Face à un Adrien sous le contrôle du Papillon, obtenu-elle rester impartiale? Saurait-elle mettre de côté ses sentiments pour le jeune mannequin? Marinette n'était pas si sûre de cela. Elle aurait trop peur de la bénédiction, bien que celui qui n'hésite pas à tout faire pour récupérer son fils miraculeux.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient devant la boulangerie, Alya vit que leur dernier échange avait secoué sa meilleure amie. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Marinette et la força doucement à lui faire face.

« Oublie ce que l'on vient de se dire Marinette. On va tout faire pour remonter le moral à Adrien et il ira bientôt mieux.

\- Ok, acquiesça la jeune styliste en tentant un sourire.

\- Allez entrons, rien que la bonne odeur me donne l'eau à la bouche. »

Les deux collégiennes entrèrent dans la boutique des parents de Marinette. Madame Dupain-Cheng était en train de servir un client tandis que l'on entendait son mari chantonner depuis l'atelier. La mère de Marinette repéra rapidement sa fille et sa meilleure amie.

« Vous voilà les filles, comment s'est passé la matinée ?

\- Ça aurait pu mieux aller, soupira Marinette»

Sabine Dupain-Cheng s'attendait à une autre réponse de la part de la fille. En voyant sa mine soucieuse, elle interrogea du regard Alya. La jeune journaliste tranquillisa la boulangère d'un geste de la main. La mère de Marinette comprit alors que ce n'était pas un problème très important, ou du moins, que pour sa fille. Rassurée, madame Dupain-Cheng invita les collégiennes à monter à l'appartement, les prévenant qu'elle les rejoindrait sous peu.

Dès qu'elle pénétra dans sa cuisine, Marinette invita Alya à s'installer confortablement. Elle s'excusa ensuite car elle devait faire un aller-retour dans sa chambre. Elle s'était aperçu ce matin-là qu'elle avait (encore) oublié un manuel pour ses cours de l'après-midi.

« Vas-y Marinette. Je te jure, un jour, tu vas oublié ta tête avant de partir au collège, ironisa Alya »

Frustré par la pique de la Ladyblogueuse, Marinette lui tira la langue avant de grimper dans sa chambre sous les rires de sa meilleurs amie.

Marinette cherchait son livre d'anglais lorsque son regard se posa sur la photographie d'Adrien posée sur son bureau. Instantanément, l'adolescente perdit à nouveau son sourire. Tikki, qui était sortie du sac de Marinette pour ''prendre l'air'' remarqua le changement d'expression de sa porteuse.

« Marinette, c'est encore Adrien qui te préoccupe ?

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en faire à ce point, mais c'est plus fort que moi Tikki.

\- Je ne te juge pas Marinette. C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour les gens que tu aimes.

\- Je me dis parfois que je ne devrais pas aimer Adrien à ce point.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le kwami de la création.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'Alya a dit tout à l'heure. Si Adrien venait à être akumatisé, Ladybug et Chat Noir seraient là pour la sauver du Papillon.

\- Quel est le problème Marinette ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir combattre Adrien si le cas venait un jour se présenter. J'ai affronté la plupart de mes camarades, ma meilleure amie, même ma grande mère. Mais j'ignore si j'aurais le courage de m'opposer à Adrien.

\- Prenons le problème à la racine : Adrien n'est actuellement pas akumatisé. Et cela n'arrivera pas si vous restez présents pour lui. De plus, tu ne penses pas qu'il est assez fort mentalement ? Tu me racontes souvent qu'il est sous pression à cause de son père et de son métier de modèle. Alors pourquoi craquerait-il maintenant ?

\- Tu as raison Tikki. Merci d'avoir calmé mes angoisses.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi Marinette. »

Alors que sa jeune porteuse partait de nouveau à la recherche de son manuel, Tikki lâcha un soupir d'inquiétude. Elle avait gardé confiance devant Marinette afin de rassurer celle-ci. Cependant, l'état d'Adrien l'avait aussi alerté.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris qui était Chat Noir, Tikki avait gardé un œil sur son identité civile. Chat Noir étant la personne complémentaire de sa Ladybug, elle devait vérifier s'il n'arrivait rien au porteur du miraculous de la destruction. Elle n'avait pas totalement confiance en Plagg pour l'avertir en cas de problème. De plus, elle devait veiller à l'équilibre entre le duo de super héros. Dernièrement, la relation entre leurs porteurs avait beaucoup évoluée, mais tant de changement en si peu de temps pouvait être dangereux. Et l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle avait vu le béguin de Marinette ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de discuter calmement avec Plagg...

« Trouvé ! s'écria Marinette en brandissant son livre d'anglais »

Cette exultation de joie interrompit le kwami de la création dans ses pensées et elle se promit de chercher une solution par la suite. Marinette donna à Tikki des macarons en tant de déjeuner et lui demanda de retourner dans sa cachette habituelle. La petite déesse alla se cacher dans le sac de Marinette. Celle-ci put alors rejoindre Alya et sa mère à la cuisine.

* * *

Madame Dupain-Cheng était en train de ranger sa cuisine alors que Marinette Alya étaient en train de finir de manger. Sa fille semblait aller un peu mieux qu'à son retour du collègue. Madame Dupain-Cheng savait que sa meilleure amie y était pour beaucoup. Alya avait en effet passer la demie-heure précédente à faire rire Marinette.

« Très bien les filles, qu'est-ce que vous voulez comme dessert ? demanda Madame Dupain-Cheng en interrompant le duo d'adolescentes.

\- Surprenez-moi Madame. Jamais un de vos desserts ne m'a déplu.

\- Merci Alya. Chacun de tes compliments nous va toujours au cœur à Tom et à moi. Nous donnons le meilleur dans notre métier pour créer les meilleurs des pâtisseries

\- Attends Alya, je sais, s'exclama soudainement Marinette. Maman, est-ce qu'il nous reste encore des essais de ce week-end ?

\- Oui, bonne idée Marinette. Alya, tu vas goûter en avant première les dernières de nos créations.

\- Génial ! »

La mère de Marinette sortit alors une boite de macarons du frigo et les posa sur la table. La jeune franco-chinoise se moqua silencieusement d'Alya qui admirait les petites pâtisseries. Les macarons étaient de trois couleurs différents : blanc, noir et orange.

« Nous avons tester de nouvelles saveurs, précisa la mère de Marinette. Les blancs sont à la noix de coco, les oranges sont à la carotte et les noirs sont...

\- Au réglisse ? tenta Alya.

\- Non, ils sont au chocolat, révéla Marinette en étonnant sa meilleure amie.

\- Nous avons choisi du chocolat noir. Tom et moi avons réussi après plusieurs testes à les rendre plus gourmands sans qu'ils ne soient amers.

\- D'accord, vous m'avez convaincue. Je goûte ! »

Alya mangea une bouchée d'un macaron et un soupir de satisfaction ne tarda pas à échapper de ses lèvres. Marinette et sa mère s'échangèrent un regard : le test était réussi. Cette nouvelle saveur ferait bientôt son apparition dans les présentoirs de la boulangerie.

La jeune styliste reconnaissait que ses parents avaient fait un travail pharamineux sur la création de ces nouveaux macarons. Et bien qu'elle aimait aussi ceux à la noix de coco et à la carotte, elle devait reconnaître que ceux au chocolat était ses préférés. Et Tikki semblait aussi de cet avis. En effet, la petite créature avait accueilli ces nouvelles pâtisseries avaient des étincelles dans les yeux, sous le regard amusé de sa porteuse.

Marinette ne résista pas longtemps à la tentation. Elle piocha plusieurs macarons dans la boite et en glissa discrètement un à Tikki. Elle s'empressa ensuite de manger un au chocolat noir... un délice !

Marinette reconnut que le chocolat noir avait un autre avantage que sa saveur sucrée avec un peu d'amertume. En tant que fille de boulanger, elle avait appris au fil des ans les bienfaits de différents aliments. Le chocolat noir aidait le corps à sécréter de la sérotonine et des endorphines, c'est pour cela qu'il était conseillé d'en manger quand on se sentait déprimé. Le macaron au chocolat noir était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Marinette après cette matinée.

Soudain, Alya vit Marinette se relever et quelque chose s'illuminer dans son regard. Connaissant bien sa meilleure amie, la jeune journaliste comprit qu'elle avait une idée. Marinette demanda à sa mère si elle pouvait avoir une petite boîte. Madame Dupain-Cheng acquiesça et descendit en chercher une à la boulangerie. A son retour, Marinette remercia sa mère et plaça uniquement des macarons au chocolat dans la boite.

« Si tu voulais en emmener pour ta classe ma chérie, tu aurais dû me demander une plus grande boite, suggéra la mère de Marinette.

\- Pas besoin maman, c'est seulement pour une personne. Je crois que le chocolat noir fera le plus grand bien à quelqu'un que l'on connaît. »

Marinette adressa un regard entendu à Alya. Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le futur destinataire des macarons. Sans un mot, la Ladyblogueuse sourit à la franco-chinoise, lui faisant savoir qu'elle faisait une bonne action. Alya était heureuse d'avoir une meilleure amie si bienveillante. Dans un sens, Adrien avait même de la chance que Marinette l'est choisi lui parmi tous les garçons de Paris.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Marinette et Alya étaient de retour au collège. Elle retrouvèrent Nino et Adrien à la cafétéria. La jeune métisse se rendit rapidement compte que la timidité de Marinette auprès d'Adrien avait fait son retour. Marinette l'avait amenée à se cacher avec elle derrière un muret, non loin de deux garçons. Alya soupira devant l'attitude de sa meilleure amie.

« Marinette... Chez toi, tu étais prête à lui donner ces macarons sans problème. Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Mais... c'est Adrien.

\- Marinette, je sais que tu as le béguin pour Adrien. Mais pour une fois, oublie tes sentiments. Tu es là en tant qu'amie. Tu veux lui donner quelque chose pour le réconforter, car c'est ce que fait une amie. »

La porteuse du miraculous de la création comprit qu'Alya avait raison. Elle lui adressa un regard de remerciement, puis les deux collégiennes sortirent de leur cachette. Elles s'approchèrent de la table où se trouvaient Nino et Adrien. Le jeune mannequin semblait étudier l'un de leurs manuels. Mais si on l'observait bien, on pouvait s'apercevoir que son regard fixait le vide.

Marinette, ne se faisant pas confiance, préféra ne pas lui parler. Elle glissa doucement la boite des macarons devant lui et assit à la table. Elle feignit ensuite de regarder ailleurs, tout en observant la réaction du jeune modèle. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à remarquer la présence de la boite de la boulangerie. Il l'ouvrit puis adressa un regard interrogateur à sa camarade. Marinette prit sur elle-même pour ne pas bégayer,

« Il paraît que le chocolat est un bon réconfortant pour quelqu'un qui a de la peine. »

Ces quelques mots touchèrent en plein cœur Adrien. Ceux-ci laissaient transparaître du réconfort. Pas de la piété ou de l'inquiétude. Le sourire sincère qui illuminait le visage de Marinette réchauffa un peu le cœur du jeune mannequin. Il remarqua le rougissement de ses joues et s'aperçut qu'il l'avait observée, sans savoir combien de temps.

Il détourna le regard un instant pour se donner une contenance, puis reprit contact ses prunelles bleues.

« Merci Marinette pour les macarons, la remercia-t-il d'un sourire qui désarma Marinette.

\- Pas... pas de quoi Adrien.

\- Tu sais quand même que tu brises mon régime alimentaire ? dit-il avec ironie.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla presque la jeune styliste. Mais je le savais pas !

\- Marinette, la rassura Adrien. Je peux bien faire un écart pour une fois. Mon père n'est pas obligé de savoir tout ce que je mange.

\- Bien dit mec ! se réjouit Nino en échangeant un high-five avec son meilleur ami.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Marinette.

\- Oui. Je préférais même que ce soit toi ma nutritionniste, plutôt que la personne qui a établi mon régime alimentaire. »

La jeune héroïne ne répondit rien, mais le doux rose qui vient couvrir ses joues apporta une réponse à Adrien. Elle semblait apprécier le compliment. De son côté, Alya adressa un clin d'œil complice à sa meilleure amie.

« Ne dit-on pas que l'on peut gagner le cœur d'un homme par son estomac ? Lui murmura-t-elle. »

Marinette rougit encore plus au sous-entendu de sa meilleure amie. Ignorant tout de l'échange entre leurs amies, Adrien avait pioché un macaron et en avait proposé un à Nino qui avait accepté avec empressement. Ils avaient à peine goûté les macarons que les deux meilleurs amis s'échangèrent un regard : les macarons de la famille Dupain-Cheng valaient vraiment le détour.

« Ils sont délicieux Marinette.

\- Merci Nino.

\- Parfait, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour les décrire. »

Ce compliment direct eut raison du mental de Marinette. Elle s'empourpra en un instant en balbutiant un remerciement. Alya reconnut alors les limites de Marinette : elle avait pu participer sans trop de problème à la conversation, mais le compliment avait été de trop. Elle décida donc d'intervenir afin que Marinette puisse reprendre contenance tranquillement.

« Les parents de Marinette ont fait des tests ce week-end.

\- Je me disais bien que je ne connaissais pas ce parfum, fit la remarque Nino.

\- Chocolat noir, dernière recette en date, révéla Alya.

\- Ce qui est toujours bien avec Marinette, c'est que l'on peut goûté les nouveautés en avant-première.

\- Ils ont aussi testé d'autres saveurs : noix de coco et carotte. Je dois dire qu'ils sont aussi pas mal réussi.

\- Et tu ne m'en as pas ramenés ? fit Nino avec une moue.

\- En tout cas, nota Adrien à destination de Marinette, on a hâte de les goûter.

\- Vous verrez bientôt, vu que les recettes ont été créé pour Halloween... »

Marinette s'interrompit soudainement. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit se maudire de tous les noms. Ses amis ne comprirent pas son brusque changement d'attitude et s'en inquiétèrent.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marinette?

\- J'étais pas censé vous le dire. Je devais faire la surprise à toute la classe avant les vacances. »

Devant cette réponse à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas, ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Il n'y avait que Marinette pour se mettre dans tous ses états pour cette raison.

* * *

Et voici! Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Un chapitre très long, qui aurait tout d'abord été fusionné avec le chapitre suivant (ce qui se révélait plus plus long)

Tout est intimement lié, mais si vous voulez savoir la suite ... Eh bien, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine!


End file.
